La chica que cambio nuestras vidas
by Megan Devonne2
Summary: Megan es una chica con un secreto, el cual sera revelado, pero al hacerlo pone en riesgo a los que ama, y debera renunciar a su felicidad para cuidarlos. Universo alterno - RaphxOoc(Definitivo), LeoxOoc(Quizá) y MikeyxOoc. Romance, peleas, amistades y drama.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste_

* * *

Megan, una chica de cabello tan negro como la noche, ojos marrones oscuros, tez trigueña y con un cuerpo envidiado por muchas chicas, aunque a ella no le interesaba mostrar su figura, ella se sentía cómoda con su amada ropa holgada, excepto por los pantalones, los cuales siempre eran ajustados, la chica no era femenina, odiaba las faldas, los zapatos de tacón, etc. Lo único de ella que era "femenino" era que solo se ponía rímel, delineador y usaba encrespador para sus pestañas, eso era lo más cercano que tenía con las cosas femeninas, ella no se dejaba engañar, era muy lista, amaba la pizza, era temperamental, amaba los videojuegos, los deportes, le gustaba divertirse y salir en skate con sus amigos, no pensaba las cosas dos veces, aunque si la situación lo requería, lo hacía, le gustaban los deportes, tanto verlos como jugarlos, amaba la música rock, y a su banda favorita, Guns N' Roses, en especial a su guitarrista Slash (Me recordó a Spike :'c) y escuchaba algo de pop, sus modales son buenos, aunque no en exceso, si tiene que comer con las manos, lo hace, si no hay servilletas, no importa, la chica no se preocupaba por esas cosas. Era muy ruda, la mayoría le temía, era por eso que solo las chicos que estuvieran mal de la cabeza, se le acercaban para pedirle una cita, aunque sabían que ella les daría un "No". Todos sabían que ella no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados si le hacian algo, tanto a ella como sus amigos o familia, en este caso, su "prima" April O'Neil, con ella se había criado, y eran como hermanas, pero tenían que decir que eran primas, ya que Megan, tenia de apellido Hamato, se preguntaran por qué, pues la razón se las dirá la mismísima chica.

Leo, Raph, Mikey y Donie estaban en una azotea, en su patrullaje nocturno, en un momento Donnie bajo rápidamente de la azotea, sus hermanos lo siguieron, y que pensaron que había algún peligro, pero no era nada de eso, solo era April, la cual, estaba aparentemente esperando a alguien afuera de una vivienda, los chicos iban hacia ella, cuando tuvieron que esconderse, ya que una chica de cabello azabache salió del lugar, seguida por una rubia, la cual, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta

.- Adiós Emily - Se despidió la de cabello negro

.- Adiós Megan... Hola April - Se despidió y saludo la rubia

.- Hola - Dijo April

Emily cerró la puerta y las chicas que se quedaron afuera, comenzaron a caminar

.- No tenías que venir por mí - Soltó tranquilamente Megan

.- Quería salir a estirar las piernas, así que vine por ti - Respondió la pelirroja

.- Ya veo... Entonces vamos rápido, tengo hambre

.- Comes mucho, Meg, no sé cómo conservas tu físico

.- De nuevo con lo mismo... Sabes perfectamente porque es

.- Si, lo se... Pero aun así no es justo - Susurro April, Megan la escucho y soltó una carcajada

Por otro lado, los chicos se preguntaban quién era esa extraña chica

.- Parece amigable - Mikey sonrió ampliamente

.- ¡¿Amigable?!, ¡Ella es todo menos eso! - Se enfadó Raph, luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - ... Eeh... Digo, que no creo que sea agradable - Se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado

.- Iré a averiguarlo - Mikey se fue tan rápido, que sus hermanos no lo lograron detener, así que corrieron tras el menor

El menor de los hermanos estaba llegando hacia ambas chicas, pero cuando estaba a solo unos pasos, Megan, en un rápido movimiento, se giró y le dio una patada, lanzando lejos al pequeño que solo quería hacerse su amigo

.- ¡Mikey, lo siento! - Megan corrió hacia él, seguida por April

.- No te preocupes - Hablo el chico, una vez que ella lo ayudo a levantarse - Espera... ¿Sabes mi nombre?

.- ¡¿Eh!? No... Yo... Solo... Amm... - Megan intento excusarse, pero para su buena suerte, en ese momento aparecieron el resto de los chicos

.- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto Leo, algo enfadado

.- A mí no me hablas así, Leo - Ahora se enfadó la azabache

.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

.- Se el nombre de todos ustedes ¿Verdad April, Raph?

.- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - Donnie observo a April y luego a Raph

.- Es que... Ash, Splinter me va a matar por esto... Pero bueno, les contare. Mi nombre es Megan y soy... Bueno, soy... Soy una de ustedes

.- ¿Una de nosotros? - Volvió a decir Donnie

.- Si, verán, ¿Recuerdan que Splinter les contó esa historia, la cual decía que compro a cuatro tortugas y blah, blah, blah?

.- Si - Respondieron todos, menos Raph y April

.- Pues... No fue verdad

.- ¡¿Qué?! - Leo, Mikey y Donnie se sorprendieron

.- Si, am... Las tortugas que compro ese día, fueron cinco. Verán, Splinter solo pretendía comprarnos y irse felizmente, pero el vendedor de la tienda, le dijo que si llevaba a los cuatro machos, ósea ustedes, la hembra, ósea yo, tendría que aparearse con uno de ustedes y que eso a veces hacia pelear a los machos por la hembra, y eso no era bueno, considerando que ustedes son hermanos, así que Splinter dijo que tendría cuidado, luego paso ese incidente con el Kraang, y cuando todos ya habíamos mutado, Splinter recordó eso del apareamiento y decidió que yo no podía estar cerca de ustedes, pero no tenía a nadie con quien dejarme, pero justo en ese momento apareció un hombre en la ventana de un edificio, el cual bajo a ver que sucedía, al principio se asustó de sobremanera, pero luego Splinter se le acerco lentamente y le explico la situación, el tipo entendió y le dijo que él me criaría, a Splinter la idea de "Criar" no lo gusto mucho, así que le dijo que solo me cuidaría, y que él iría todos los días iría a visitarme el otro hombre acepto, pero aun había un problema, ¿Cómo me criaría en la ciudad , si yo era una tortuga mutante?, en ese momento yo, claramente siendo pequeña, encontré un objeto extraño, con el cual comencé a jugar, ambos hombres se dieron cuenta y se acercaron para ver que era, resulto ser un objeto extraño del Kraang, el hombre dijo que tenía a un amigo que era científico y que él podía averiguar qué es lo que era, pero mientras él tipo me cuidaría a mí y a su hija, Splinter acepto, pero con la condición de que tenía que visitarme alguno de ustedes - Apunto a las cuatro tortugas - Para que yo no me sintiera sola, digamos, para que no me sintiera diferente, no se decidía a cual escoger, hasta que me vieron jugar con Raph y decidieron que él era el que me visitaría, sin decirle nada al resto de ustedes. Luego de uno años, cuando Splinter decidió comenzar a entrenarnos, a mí me entrenaba en la casa en donde me quedaba y a ustedes los entrenaba en el dojo, a mí por la mañana y a ustedes por la tarde, o a mí por la tarde y a ustedes por la mañana o a mí por la tarde y a ustedes por la mañana, la cosa es que nos entrenaba a diferentes horas, a veces me entrenaba con Raph y otras veces solo entrenaba con él. Y hasta ahora Splinter sigue haciendo la misma rutina

.- Pero... Eres una humana - Donnie, al igual que Mikey y Leo, estaba impactado

.- ¡Oh!, cierto. El objeto raro del Kraang era esto - Megan mostró un collar en forma de calavera - Bueno, no tenía esta forma antes, pero yo pedí que se lo cambiaran cuando cumplí siete... Este objeto es algo que me permite cambiar de mutante a humana, es algo que el Kraang iba a usar para cambiar, en vez de usar esas cosas que son como unos disfraces, que además de ser iguales, son muy estúpidos... - La interrumpieron

.- ¿Sabes sobre el Kraang? - Leo hablo

.- ... ¿Creí haberlo dicho en la historia? - Megan se enfadó un poco - Bueno, la cosa es que... Soy una de ustedes - Luego oprimió la calavera y en unos segundos fue de una humana a una tortuga mutante

Tenía un color verde claro, era de la misma estatura que Mikey, su bandana era de color fucsia y por la parte trasera (En donde va el nudo), los dos extremos de la tela que caían, eran largos a decir verdad, la parte delantera de su caparazón era como si se la hubieran moldeado a su figura, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, aunque no en exceso, pero eran anchas, y la separación de sus senos se le podía ver en la parte superior, la parte trasera de su caparazón , era algo más pequeña que la de los chicos, el resto era igual a la de las tortugas (Me refiero a rodilleras y todo eso) aunque tenía facciones más delicadas que los demás, pero hay algo que llamo la atención de los chicos, ella tenía ¿Cabello?, ¿Por qué?

.- ¿C... Como es que tu... Tienes cabello? - Pregunto Leo

.- Si, esto... - Megan se tocó el cabello - El amigo científico del hombre que fue como mi segundo padre, me dijo que esto era algo así como una alteración, por estar la mayor parte del tiempo como humana, algo paso y el cabello se quedó conmigo

.- ¿Dónde queda tu ropa cuando cambias? - Pregunto Mikey inocentemente

.- Pues... - Ella lo pensó un momento - No tengo ni la menor idea

.- ¿Y cualquiera puede usar ese collar? - Ahora pregunto Donnie

.- No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado

.- ¿Y quién fue el hombre que fue como tu segundo padre? - Hablo Leo

.- Diles April - Le dijo Megan

.- Ese hombre... Era mi padre y claramente yo era la pequeña hija de ese de "ese hombre" - Respondió la pelirroja

.- ¿Osea que April, su padre, Raph y Splinter ocultaron el secreto, y cuando conocimos a April y a su padre, ellos ya sabían de nuestra existencia y solo actuaron como si no nos conocieran? - Intento comprender Donatello

.- Así es - Dijo sin más la azabache - Teníamos que hacerlo, nadie quería arriesgarse con esa estupidez del apareamiento, lo cual estúpido, porque a Donnie le gusta April, Leo aún no se si supero a Karai y Mikey es muy inocente como para pensar en el tema del apareamiento

.- Si, tienes razón... - Donnie lo pensó un poco - Espera... ¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?

.- Raph siempre me contaba todo, lo hacía de mala gana, pero lo hacía - Megan sonrió

.- Ósea que si Leo aun no supera a Karai y a Donnie le gusta April... ¡A Raph le gusta Meg! - Grito Mikey

.- ¡¿Qué?! - Dijeron Raph y Megan al unisonó y completamente sonrojados - ¡Yo nunca estaría contigo! ¡Qué asco! - Se dijeron ambos, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado

.- Puede ser posible - Termino diciendo Donnie

.- ¡No es cierto! - Volvió a gritar la "parejita"

.- Míralos, son idénticos - Dijo Leo divertido

.- ¡Claro que no!, ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!, ¡Ash! - Volvieron a decir Megan y Raph

.- Ya cálmense tortolos - Termino diciendo April

.- Cállate - Megan la fulmino con la mirada y la otra chica cerro la boca de inmediato

.- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a hablar con Splinter para saber qué hacemos ahora que te conocemos? - Dijo Leo, sonriéndole a la chica

.- Esta bien - Ella imito el acto y por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron sonriendo

.- ¡Vámonos ya, chicos! - Les grito Raph

.- Calmante, ¿O acaso estas celoso? - La azabache lo observo pícaramente

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! - Raph se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar el rubor

.- Oh bueno... Nos vemos abajo - Dijo ella antes de lanzarse a las alcantarillas

.- Oye, espera, no pienses que me vas a ganar - Raph la siguió rápidamente

.- ¿Todo es una competencia para ellos? - Pregunto Donnie

.- Así es - Respondió April

.- Interesante - Volvió a habar Donnie

Y sin más, se dirigieron hacia las alcantarillas para luego seguir a los dos que competían para ver quién era el primero en llegar.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review y díganme que les pareció :3_

_En fin, hasta pronto_

* * *

_**Dudas o consultas:**_

**Facebook:** Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegaron al hogar de los chicos, después de una carrera, la cual Megan había ganado por mucho, había un Raph enfadado y una Megan triunfante. Después de unos minutos, Splinter se hizo presente, su impresión al ver a la azabache fue muy notoria, su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo

.- ¿M... Megan? - Musito el mayor

.- H... Hola sensei - Megan lo observo algo apenada

.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Volvió a hablar Splinter

.- Gracias por su recibimiento, sensei - Dijo ofendida la pelinegra

.- Nosotros la trajimos, sensei, ella nos contó todo - Leo se acercó con algo de miedo

.- ¿Que les contaste? - Hablo el sensei

.- Bueno, pues... Les conté todo, de principio a fin - Megan comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

.- ... - Splinter la observo y luego suspiro - Esta bien, ¿Entonces no queda nada que contar?

.- Mmm... No, creo que no - La azabache le sonrió y luego corrió hacia su sensei para abrazarlo - Extrañaba estar contigo, siempre estábamos por poco tiempo juntos

.- Ya no más, hija mía - Splinter le devolvió el abrazo

.- Esperen un momento... Esa habitación a la que usted no quería que entráramos, porque estaba "prohibida", ¿Era la habitación de Meg? - Pregunto Donnie

.- Así es, sensei me dijo que me tendría una habitación para mí cuando les contáramos todo - Megan sonrió y Donnie solo asintió

.- Bueno, ahora ¿En dónde dormirás, Megan? – Le dijo Splinter

.- ¿Pero creí que tenías una habitación? - Leo estaba confundido

.- La tengo, pero no tiene cama ni nada, solo es una habitación vacía, todas mis cosas están en casa de April - Explico la pelinegra

.- Entonces repito, ¿En dónde dormirás? - Repitió Splinter

.- Am... Bueno, creo que me iré con April, no los quiero molestar - Sonrió

.- No, no es problema... Te puedo prestar mi habitación, si quieres, yo puedo dormir en el sofá - Leo también le sonrió

.- No, de verdad, no es problema, Leo

.- Dormirás en mi cama, yo dormiré en el suelo - Ordeno Raph

.- ¡Tú a mí no me ordenas nada! - Le grito Megan

.- ¡Si te preguntara no lo harías! - También grito Raph

.- ¡Si es por dejarte en el suelo, claro que aceptaría!

.- ¡¿Entonces aceptas?!

.- ¡Claro que acepto!

.- ¡Bien!

.- ¡Bien!

Ambos quedaron a solo unos centímetros

.- Aquí no es lugar para besarse - Susurro April, aunque todos la escucharon

Raph y Megan se observaron y se separaron rápidamente, aunque ya estaban completamente sonrojados

.- Entonces ya está dicho, Megan dormirá con Raphael... Ahora vamos a dormir - Splinter comenzó a irse - Buenas noches

.- Buenas noches - Dijeron todos sus hijos y April

.- ¿April, te quedaras a dormir? - Pregunto Donnie

.- ¿No es mucha molestia? - Contesto la peliroja

.- Claro que no, yo dormiré en el sofá

.- Jejeje, gracias

.- No hay de que - Donnie se sonrojo

.- Entonces, buenas noches - Se despidió Mikey

.- Buenas noches - Dijeron los demás y luego se retiraron

.- Entonces ¿Yo dormiré en tu cama? - Pregunto Megan

.- Si - Respondió sin más el de bandana roja

.- Esta bien

Raph saco unas sábanas y se hizo una cama improvisada en el suelo

.- Ñee... Te doy un 3 por el estilo y un 8 por el esfuerzo - Hablo la azabache

.- Nadie te pregunto - Dijo Raph, para después recostarse en el suelo

.- ¿Y? ¿Cómodo?

.- ¿Tu qué crees?

.- ¿No quieres acostarte aquí y yo en el suelo?

.- No, déjalo así

.- Raph, de verdad, si quieres yo lo hago, por mí no hay problema - La chica tubo compasión por un momento

.- ... - Él la miro extrañado - ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la odiosa de Megan?

.- Que gracioso - Dijo sarcásticamente - Solo te lo digo porque desde hoy viviremos bajo el mismo techo y tendremos que comportarnos algo más maduros... Digo, pelear menos

.- ... - La observo un momento - ... Está bien, muévete - Se puso de pie y se quedó a un lado de la cama

.- ¿Eh? - Megan estaba confundida

.- Que te hagas a un lado y así yo pueda dormir al igual que tú en la cama

.- ¿Ósea que quieres dormir en la misma cama?

.- ¿Algún problema con eso?

.- ... – La chica lo pensó por unos momentos - Como quieras

Ella se movió hacia el rincón y Raph, al ser la cama tan angosta, intento recostarse a la orilla, quedando muy cerca de la chica

.- Amm... Buenas noches - Megan se giró como pudo y le dio la espalda a Raph

.- Si... Como sea - Él imito el acto de la fémina y así ambos se quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente, Raph fue el primero en despertar, se sorprendió al encontrar a la chica frente a frente, muy cerca de él. Trago saliva y se sonrojo, pensó en despertarla, pero descarto ese pensamiento cuando la vio mejor, se veía tan tranquila, su respiración, su expresión, todo en ella en ese momento era tan tranquilo, todo lo contrario a esa chica, en ese momento se veía tan... Vulnerable. Raph pensó por un momento que seguía dormido, esa no era la Megan a la que él conocía, era otra completamente diferente. Le acaricio los labios, ella hizo un gesto de _"Quítame las manos de encima o te mato"_, esa era la Megan a la que él conocía. Después de acariciar sus labios, le dieron ganas de hacer algo que, por más que lo intento, no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza desde que tenía 7 años, desde ese día en la casa de April. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, la chica comenzaba a despertar, él no tenía tiempo de darle la espalda, así que solo pudo cerrar los ojos y rogar que ella no se diera cuenta que él seguía despierto, para su suerte, no se dio cuenta

.- Mmm... - Estaba aún somnolienta - ¿Raph? - Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara del chico muy, muy cerca de la suya, pero a pesar de eso, ella no se movió, solo lo admiro unos minutos. Él por su parte, estaba esperando a que ella le gritara un _"¡Despierta ya!"_ o un _"¡¿Te alejas o te alejo?!"_, pero nada de eso, ella solo se quedó en silencio, hasta que por fin hablo

.- ¿Raph?, ¿Estas despierto? - Lo dijo con una voz tan suave, nada típica de ella

El chico no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar a esa voz tan jodidamente suave

.- Mmm... - Logro que su despertar fuera convincente para la chica - ¿Qué hora es?

.- ¿Yo que se? - Hablo ella, algo enfadada pero sin quitar ese toque suave de su voz

.- ¿Siempre tienes esa voz al despertar? - Pregunto burlón Raph

.- Si... Y la detesto... Aunque tú tienes una igual - Ahora ella hablo burlona

.- Yo... - Se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual nunca salía de inmediato de su cuarto por las mañanas, esa voz, la odiaba - ... Cállate

.- Jejeje, es divertido, pero no es tan malo - Le regalo una sonrisa

.- ¿Enserio? Porque yo no lo creo

.- Como digas - Dijo divertida - Tenemos que levantarnos

.- En otros cinco minutos - Se cubrió la cara con sus brazos

.- Vamos, si tú no te pones de pie, yo no puedo

.- Entonces no lo hagas - Le sonrió a la chica.- ¿Entonces quieres que me quede aquí... A tu lado? - Ella le sonrió pícaramente

.- Yo no dije eso

.- Pero lo diste a entender

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca y de que su conversación estaba poniendo algo "extraña", así que ambos se pusieron de pie extremadamente rápido

.- Mejor vamos a desayunar - Dijo ella algo nerviosa

.- Si, es lo mejor - Él por su parte, intento ocultar su nerviosismo

Cuando salieron, golpearon algo muy duro con la puerta, ambos se asomaron y se dieron cuenta que eran April, Donnie y Leo, los cuales, obviamente, estaban espiando

.- ¿Y ustedes qué? - Dijo Raph algo enfadado

.- Eeh... Nosotros... Bueno... Veras, jejeje - Donnie se rasco la cabeza

.- ¿April?, ¿Enserio? - Pregunto Megan

.- Es que... Fue inevitable

.- Pues, para su información, no paso absolutamente nada... Miren, Raph durmió en el suelo - Megan abrió la puerta y apunto hacia las sabanas que la noche anterior Raph no levanto del suelo

Luego de eso, todos se fueron a desayunar, sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta

.- Estaba pensando en la misma mentira - Le dijo Raph a Megan, una vez que todos entraron a la cocina

.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya que si les decía "Raph y yo dormimos juntos"... Iban a pensar mal

.- Lo sé... Aunque hubiera sido divertido ver sus caras

.- Lo mismo pensé antes de mentir jajaja

Ambos entraron a la cocina y Mikey les sirvió el desayuno a todos, luego de desayunar fueron al dojo, en donde Splinter hizo que Megan y Leo entrenaran juntos. Ambos estaban frente a frente, cuando Leo fue el primero en lanzarse en contra de Megan, levanto su katana y cuando el arma estaba a punto de tocar a la chica, esta simplemente la esquivo, él se sorprendió por el acto de ella, pero no se rindió y continuo atacando, mientras ella continuaba esquivando fácilmente sus ataques

.- De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente - Dijo ella

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con...? - Leo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un tessen salió de la nada, haciéndole una cortadura en el brazo y haciendo que soltara su katana, se sostuvo el brazo, en la parte de la cortadura, miro a Megan y cuando lo hizo, ella ya tenía su tessen de vuelta en su mano

.- ¿Pero cómo? - Le dijo Leo

Ella no respondió y solo se lanzó en contra de Leo, sin darle ni la más mínima oportunidad de desenvainar su otra katana, a lo que él solo se quedó ahí a esperar lo que viniera, pero no sintió nada, la chica no le hizo nada, abrió los ojos y la vio, ella tenía su tessen a unos centímetros del cuello del chico, él quería tragar saliva por la impresión, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía, ese tessen iba a hacer algo horrible con su cuello, pero ella solo quito el arma

.- Actúa rápido, si hubiera sido un enemigo... Ya estarías muerto - Dijo ella divertida

.- ... - Leo se tocó el cuello - Eso fue... Fue... Wow - Leo estaba sorprendido

.- Jejeje - Rió ella

.- Bien hecho, Megan - Hablo Splinter

.- Gracias, sensei - Esta hizo una reverencia

.- Bien, ahora... - Lo interrumpieron

.- Chicos, lo siento, me tengo que ir - April se puso de pie muy acelerada

.- ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunto Megan

.- Me tengo que ir a la escuela

.- Creí que como era tan tarde ya no tenías que ir - Hablo Donnie

.- No, solo fue que hoy entrabamos más tarde

.- Entonces vete ahora

.- Eso haré, nos vemos

.- ¿Quieres que pase por ti? - Pregunto Megan

.- De acuerdo

.- Llámame cuando estés a punto de salir

.- Eso haré - Dijo April, para luego irse

.- Entonces, continuemos - Hablo finalmente Splinter

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, todos hacían lo suyo, aunque Donnie y Mikey hacían algo diferente, Donnie estudiaba el collar de la chica y Mikey había encontrado una nueva "hermana" para jugar, Megan era la primera que aguantaba jugar tanto con Mikey, pero a ella le gustaba, ya le había tomado un cariño especial al menor, ella también lo veía como su hermano, su nuevo pequeño hermano

.- ¡Lo tengo! - Grito Donnie desde su laboratorio, a lo que todos fueron al lugar para ver qué es lo que ocurría

.- ¿Que tienes ahora, nerd? - Pregunto Raph

.- ¡Encontré la forma de clonar el collar de Meg!

.- ¡¿Enserio?! - Megan se emociono

.- Si, con esta máquina... - Les mostró una extraña máquina - Miren esto

Donnie oprimió un botón del aparato y luego, en un orificio de esta, introdujo el collar de la chica - Partamos por Mikey, dime, ¿Qué forma quieres que tenga tu collar?

.- ¡Pizza!

.- Esta bien, pizza será - Y sin decir más, escribió algo en la máquina, lo cual todos dedujeron que era la palabra "pizza"

Después de unos segundos, Donnie volvió a oprimir el mismo botón con el que encendió la máquina y saco de otro orificio diferente un dije en forma de una rebanada de pizza

.- Ahora - Tomo una cadena y la junto con el dije - Listo... Ahora, Mikey ponlo en tu cuello y oprime la parte de atrás de la rebanada de pizza

Y así lo hizo, el menor, colgó el collar en su cuello y con algo de miedo, oprimió la parte de atrás del gato, todos esperaron y en cuestión de segundos, Mikey se convirtió en un chico de grandes y hermosos ojos azul claro, cabello rubio y ondulado, ahora era solo unos centímetros más alto que Megan en su forma humana, su tez era blanca, tenía unas encantadoras pecas en sus mejillas, aunque había algo que a todos les llamo la atención... El chico estaba desnudo

.- Oh cielos - Megan se cubrió los ojos, completamente sonrojada

.- Ten - Donnie le extendió una manta - Sabia que algo así podía suceder

.- Gracias - Mikey tomo la manta y se cubrió con esta

.- Yo mejor salgo de aquí - Megan se quitó las manos de los ojos - Dense prisa, para que así antes de ir a buscar a April, valla a comprarles algo de ropa - Luego de decir eso, salió del lugar

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales Megan vio televisión, salieron los chicos, ella se sorprendió al verlos a todos, los chicos se veían tan… ¿Guapos?. Leo, era un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro, su tes era blanca, no tanto como la de Mikey, tenía un collar con un dije en forma de jing jang, tenía un muy buen cuerpo, lo sabía porque la manta solo la usaba para cubrirse "ciertas" partes, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Donnie era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, más alto que Leo, tenía un collar con un dije con la letra "D", tenía un buen cuerpo, pero sin exagerar y su tes también era blanca. Y por último estaba Raph, ese chico definitivamente dejo embobada a Megan, él tenía la tes blanca, el cabello revuelto de color negro, tenía un collar, el cual, al igual que el de la chica, tenía un dije de calavera, su cuerpo era un cuerpo que solo logras con años y años de duro entrenamiento, de los cuatro, era el que tenía el mejor cuerpo

.- ¿Y? - Pregunto Leo

.- Eh... Ah... Tu... Él... Se ven asombrosos - Soltó Megan

.- Gracias - Volvió a decir Leo

.- Bien, ahora Donnie, dame mi collar para ir a comprarles algo de ropa - Hablo ella

.- Ten - El chico de cabello castaño oscuro le dio el collar

.- De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo, mientras, hagan... Algo productivo, nos vemos - Se despidió la chica

Luego de 1 hora, la chica volvió en su forma humana, no se molestó en cambiarse

.- ¡Ya vine! - Grito ella, a lo que todos se reunieron junto a la fémina

Los chicos, los cuales seguían con las mantas, estaban muy impacientes por saber que les había comprado la chica

.- Bien, aquí tienen - Megan les dio a cada uno algo de ropa - Si no les gusta, pues se aguantan, a esta hora no abren muchas tiendas, ¿Si quieren por la tarde vamos al centro comercial para comprarles más ropa? Así yo aprovecho de comprarme otra patineta

.- ¿Patinas? - Pregunto Donnie

.- Desde los 5 años - Megan sonrió con orgullo

.- Genial - Dijo Donnie

Los chicos se cambiaron y se veían bastante bien con la ropa que la chica les escogió, Leo llevaba puesta una playera de color azul, con diseños en gris, unos jeans Levis (Marca muy conocida de jeans... Mi papá tiene :3) y unas converse azules. Donnie tenía puesta una camisa blanca, con diseños en morado claro, jeans Levis y zapatillas converse de color negro. Mikey traía una playera anaranjada, con diseños en verde, unos jeans Levis y zapatillas converse anaranjadas. Raph llevaba puesta una playera negra, con diseños en rojo, unos jeans Levis y zapatillas converse rojas

.- Se ven muy bien - Hablo Megan

.- Gracias - Dijeron todos, menos Raph

.- Bueno, necesito que vengan conmigo - Les dijo Megan

.- ¿Dónde? - Pregunto Raph

.- A buscar a April a la escuela - Megan les sonrió

.- Esta bien - Dijo Leo

.- ¡Sí! - Grito Mikey emocionado

.- ¿Qué más da? - Hablo Raph

.- Cla... Claro jeje - Donnie sonrió nervioso

.- Entonces vamos

Los chicos salieron de las alcantarillas y caminaron por la cuidad, las miradas lujuriosas que los chicos le daban a la azabache, eran desviadas cuando veían a sus acompañantes, los cuales, les daban miradas asesinas, en especial cierto pelinegro que solo de mirada daba miedo, caminaron hasta quedar afuera de la escuela de la peliroja, esperaron unos momentos, hasta que vieron a miles de chicos salir, muchas chicas observaban a Megan y hablaban cosas de ella y de sus acompañantes, otros le daban miradas deseosas de "probar" a la chica, mientras que otros se acercaban y la saludaban amablemente, para luego irse sin decir nada más

.- ¿Quiénes son? - Pregunto Mikey

.- Personas que me odian, otros son conocidos o amigos, otros me quieren "comer" - La chica hizo comillas en el aire - Y otras que me tienen celos, ya que conozco a muchos chicos, a los cuales muchas chicas de este lugar... Simplemente los quieren para ellas

.- Ya veo - Volvió a decir Mikey

.- ¡Meg! - Grito April desde la multitud

Cuando llego junto a la chica de cabello negro, vio a los chicos que la acompañaban y se confundió al no saber quiénes eran, ya que ella conocía a todas las amistades de su "prima"

.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - Pregunto la peliroja

.- ¿De verdad no sabes quiénes son? - Hablo divertida Megan

.- No

.- Bien, aquí una pista, ellos son mutantes

.- ¡¿Chicos?! ¡¿Son ustedes?! - April se sorprendió

.- Jejeje hola - Le dijo Donnie

.- ¿Pero cómo? - Pregunto la peliroja, para que luego Megan le explicara lo sucedido - Ya veo, ¿Entonces por fin podemos salir todos juntos?

.- Eso creo - Le dijo la azabache

.- ¡Genial!

.- Bien, vamos al centro comercial y comemos algo ¿Si? - Megan les sonrió a todos, el resto solo asintió

Los chicos estaban felices porque por fin serian "normales", al menos, eso parecerían

* * *

_**Eh aquí en capítulo 2… No, no sé qué más que decir xd Y disculpen si quedo mal, pero me quede corta de inspiración xd**_

_**En fin, hasta el próximo capitulo :D**_

_**Consultas o dudas**_

_**Facebook: Megan Devonne (fanfiction)**_

_**Twitter: Megan_Devonne2**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya en el centro comercial, los chicos pasaron a comer pizza y luego a comprar algo de ropa para los cuatro hermanos, cuando iban de camino a la salida del lugar, aparecieron dos personas a las cuales las chicas conocían bien

.- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – Hablo una de las dos personas

.- ¿Qué quieres, Jones? – Hablo algo molesta Megan – Hola Jess – Ahora saludo con una sonrisa a otra chica

.- Hola Meg – Saludo la chica llamada Jessica

.- Pasamos por aquí y las vimos, así que me dije "¿Por qué no invito a salir a la hermosa Meg?" – Dijo el chico, acercándose peligrosamente a la azabache

.- ¡Aléjate de mí, Jones! ¡Sabes perfectamente que te detesto! – Hablo fuertemente la pelinegra

.- Cálmate, bonita, solo quiero que por fin salgas con este galán – Se apuntó a sí mismo con su pulgar

.- ¿A qué galán te refieres? Porque yo solo veo a cuatro galanes, los cuales, son estos chicos de aquí – Apunto a los cuatro hermanos

.- ¿Y estos quiénes son? – Pregunto Casey, mientras que el resto de los chicos lo miraron mal

.- Pues, "estos" – Hizo comillas en el aire – Son Raph, Donnie, Leo y Mikey

.- ¿Y qué? ¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio o son solo amigos? – Volvió a preguntar Casey

.- ¿Y si fuera así, que? ¿Acaso buscas pelea? – Raph se puso a la defensiva

.- ¿Acaso quieres pelear con el gran Casey Jones?

.- Por mí no hay problema

.- De acuerdo, basta… - Megan se puso ente ambos pelinegros - Jones, vete de aquí, Jess, ven con nosotros – Sonrió – Y no quiero volver a ver tu mujeriega cara por aquí otra vez ¿Entendido? – Amenazo a Casey

.- … - El mencionado no sabía que responder – Has lo que quieras – Dijo para luego irse

.- Ash, como lo detesto – Hablo la azabache

.- ¿Quién era él? – Pregunto Leo

.- Un maldito mujeriego de la escuela de April, el cual siempre me molesta de esa forma – Respondió Megan

.- Ya veo – Observo algo molesto al chico que se iba

.- Ahora, chicos, ella es Jess, Jess ellos son Raph, Leo, Donnie y… - Fue interrumpida

.- Mikey ¿No? - Dijo Jessica, una chica no muy alta, con senos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, lo mismo con su trasero, poseía una pequeña cintura y buenas caderas, su peinado consistía en una cola de caballo, tenía su cabello negro, pero no tanto como el de Megan o Raph, este era de un tono más claro, traía puesta una blusa holgada de color morado, jeans ajustados y zapatillas Vans negras

.- Si, hola – Saludo Mikey, algo más tímido de lo normal, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás

.- Bueno… Mejor vámonos, ya me aburrí – Megan se puso las manos detrás de su nuca y comenzó a caminar, para luego ser seguida por el resto

En todo el camino del centro comercial a casa de los chicos, Jessica y Mikey se notó que se llevaban de maravilla, April extrañamente no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo asentía o respondía "Si", "No" y "No lo sé" cuando se le preguntaba algo. Megan por su parte fue todo el camino hablando con Leo y Raph, o más bien, hablando con Leo y peleando con Raph

.- Bien, llegamos – Hablo Megan

.- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Quieres llevar a una desconocida a nuestro hogar?! – Grito Raph

.- ¡No es una desconocida!... Es Jessica – La azabache sonrió

.- ¡Es enserio, mujer! – Volvió a gritar Raph

.- Escucha, si Splinter dice algo, yo le explicare

.- Chicos, no sé porque estamos en un callejón, pero no se preocupen por mí, de verdad – Dijo Jessica

.- No – Hablo Mikey – No quiero que me conozcas por alguien que no soy – Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del chico

.- ¿Entonces? – Megan sonrió, otra vez

.- Vamos a casa con Jess – Dijo por fin Mikey

.- ¡Así se habla! – Grito emocionada Megan

.- ¿A dónde tenemos que…? – Pero Jessica no termino de hablar, ya que la azabache ya la había empujado hacia la alcantarilla

.- Nos vemos abajo – Rió Megan

.- ¡Jess! – Mikey se lanzó a la alcantarilla

.- Wow, sí que le gusta – Dijo Donnie

.- Cierto – Dijo el resto al unisonó

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, le explicaron a Splinter lo que sucedió y el porqué estaba Jessica ahí, al principio su sensei se enfadó de sobremanera, pero luego tuvo compasión y acepto lo que hicieron los chicos. Mikey le explico a Jess lo que eran, incluso hizo que todos, incluyendo a Megan, volvieran a su forma mutante, la chica de blusa morada no se asustó, es más, le pareció asombrosa la idea y le dijo a Mikey que aun así sería su amiga, al igual que al resto. La tarde paso tranquila, hasta que cayó la noche, Megan no había ido por sus cosas a casa de April, así que nuevamente durmió en la habitación de Raph, Jessica, por su parte, fue hasta su casa, en compañía de Mikey, April también se fue a su casa en compañía de Donnie, los únicos de los chicos que quedaban eran Megan, Raph y Leo, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, la de Raph compartida con Megan. Los chicos se querían acostumbrar a su forma humana, así que durmieron con esa forma.

Eran las 3:00 A.M y a la azabache le dio sed, así que fue por un vaso de agua, cuando entro a la cocina, se encontró con un Leo, solo en calzoncillos, ese debía ser su pijama

.- ¿No puedes dormir? – Pregunto ella, haciendo que él diera un pequeño salto por el susto

.- ¿Eh?, No, no podía, me levante por un vaso de agua – Respondió él

.- Yo también – Lleno un vaso con agua y luego se sentó frente a Leo

Fueron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que a Leo se le ocurrió una idea algo tonta, según él

.- Y dime ¿A qué se debe tu nombre?

.- ¿Mi nombre?... Bueno, este nombre me lo puse yo misma, Splinter me había puesto otro, no recuerdo cual era, pero sé que no era Megan – Rió un poco – Resulta que a los 5 años, Splinter me contó la historia sobre Miwa, yo me sentí mal, así que le pedí a April que me ayudara a buscar un nombre que se pareciera a Miwa, pero más moderno, hasta que encontramos el nombre Megan, no es igual, pero es algo parecido y cuando se lo conté a Splinter, acepto muy alegre… Jejeje, siempre que recuerdo su sonrisa, me alegra el día – A la chica le brillaron los ojos. Miro a Leo y el chico la seguía observando con una sonrisa, pero parecía como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿Leo? – Movió su mano por delante del rostro del chico

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?... Lo siento… Es una historia muy linda, es interesante la forma en la que, siendo tan pequeña, aun así pensaras en sensei

.- Si, fue algo raro… Pero me gusto

.- ¿De verdad?

.- Si

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, luego se sonrieron, luego de unos momentos las preguntas siguieron, ambos se habían llegado a conocer bastante, pero llego un momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las 5:28 A.M, era hora de irse a dormir, se dijeron un "Buenas noches" y se fueron a dormir. Para Megan fue muy difícil, ya que no tenía que despertar a Raph

.- ¿En dónde estabas? – Pregunto él, con los ojos cerrados

.- Fui por un vaso con agua, pero termine conociendo más a Leo – Respondió ella sinceramente

.- … - Se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras la chica se recostaba a su lado – Tu… ¿Te llevas muy bien con Leo, verdad? – Abrió uno de sus ojos y la miro

.- Claro, me llevo muy bien con él – Le sonrió – Pero… No te pongas celoso – Rió

.- No estoy celoso – Cerro su ojo y se volteo, dándole la espalda a la chica, ahora era más fácil, ya que en su forma humana, no ocupaban tanto espacio

.- Si, estas celoso – Bostezo – Pero no te preocupes… A ti te tengo más confianza, después de todo te conozco desde hace mucho… Demasiado, diría yo… Buenas noches – Le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, luego imito lo que él había hecho hace unos momentos y se volteo, dándole la espalda a Raph, él por su lado, estaba más rojo que un tomate ante el acto de la azabache. No se pudo dormir hasta las 6:00 A.M, para ese momento la chica ya estaba durmiendo, así que decidió obligarse así mismo a dormir… Así lo hizo, hasta que lo logro.

A la mañana siguiente, Raph fue el primero en despertar, y cuál fue su sorpresa al verse así mismo abrazando a la chica, la cual, nuevamente estaba cara a cara con él, aunque esta vez, como él la abrazaba, estaban a solo unos dos o tres centímetros el uno del otro. Una pregunta estaba en la mente de Raph "¿La dejo de abrazar o no?", lo pensó demasiado, ya que la chica estaba despertando, nuevamente sabía que si la soltaba, iba a ser un movimiento muy brusco y ella se daría cuenta, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y nuevamente hacer creer a la chica que estaba dormido. Megan despertó y abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se esperó estar en esa posición tan comprometedora con el chico, no lo creía, el idiota con el que siempre peleaba, ahora la estaba abrazando… Era completamente extraño, pero estaba pasando. Vio su rostro con el de Raph muy cerca, así que no hizo ningún movimiento, solo prefirió hablar

.- Raph… Despierta – La chica lo movió ligeramente, cosa que para él, fue suficiente

.- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo él, sin abrir los ojos

.- ¿Qué comprometedor, no? – Dijo ella en voz baja

.- ¿Qué cosa? – Aun no abría los ojos, ya que sabía lo que le esperaba

.- Abre los ojos, idiota

.- No quiero

.- Hazlo

.- No

.- ¡Raph!

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- ¡Hazlo!

.- ¡Que no!

.- ¡Raph!

.- ¡Esta bien, como quieras! – Finalmente abrió los ojos y sus orbes verdes se encontraron con los marrones de ella. Ninguno de los dos se movió - ¿Feliz? – Dijo él en un tono más calmado y muy bajo

.- Si, ahora lo estoy – Lo observo unos momentos más

Ninguno de los dos se movía, ya que sabían lo que sucedería si lo hacían, un beso entre ambos sería inevitable

.- Amm… - Megan comenzó a hablar – Yo… Tu… - La chica solo balbuceaba

.- ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? – Comento él

.- Claro que no – Se ruborizo completamente

.- Pareces un tomate – Rio Raph

.- Pues... ¡Cállate!

.- Cálmate, rojita…

.- Eres un idiota – Se ofendió, él por su parte, soltó una pequeña carcajada

Ambos nuevamente se observaron directo a los ojos, el ambiente en la habitación se sentía "extraño". Ambos tenían la misma idea en la mente, pero lamentablemente esa idea se esfumo cuando alguien toco a la puerta

.- Raph, Meg, el desayuno está casi listo – Dijo Donnie desde afuera

.- Ya vamos – Le dijo Raph

.- Entonces… Vamos

.- ¿No tengo opción, verdad?

.- No

.- Esta bien

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, al llegar a la cocina, los chicos y Splinter les dijeron un "Buenos días", Megan y Raph respondieron igual. Leo le sonrió a la chica, ella hizo lo mismo, estaba a punto de sentarse junto a él, pero Raph le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que ella cayera sentada en otro lugar, le restó importancia y se quedó ahí, Raph se sentó junto a ella y comenzaron a desayunar, aunque la chica se sentía extraña, ya que cuando miraba a Leo y él a ella, Raph le daba miradas asesinas a Leo o se aclaraba la garganta muy sonoramente y se notaba que también lo hacía porque estaba molesto, pero ¿Por qué?... Definitivamente la chica lo tenía que averiguar.

* * *

**_Si, deje a Casey como un mujeriego… Pero necesitaba a alguien y él era el candidato perfecto xd Aunque este no es el único capitulo en el que, al menos, es nombrado y Jessica es una especie de Ooc de mi prima AliTMNT_**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen otra vez si quedo mal, mi imaginación va de mal en peor xd_**

**_¿Merezco un review?_**

* * *

**_Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)_**

**_Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2_**

**_Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne_**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo estaba meditando en el dojo, Megan entro sin previo aviso, ya que pretendía hacer lo mismo que el chico, el cual seguía en su forma humana, al igual que ella y el resto de sus hermanos. La azabache al ver al castaño, no le dijo nada, ya que se notaba que estaba concentrado, así que solo se acerco

.- ¿Vienes a entrenar o a meditar? – Pregunto el chico

.- Vine a meditar, creí que no había nadie, si quieres te dejo solo, por mí no hay problema – Respondió ella

.- No, no te preocupes – Sonrió

.- Gracias – Correspondió al gesto

Megan se arrodillo al lado de Leo a meditar, estuvieron así unos 10 minutos, hasta que ella se aburrió y se puso de pie

.- ¿Quieres entrenar? – Pregunto la chica

.- Claro – Leo se puso de pie

Ambos se posicionaron frente a frente, ya listos para atacar, pero la chica olvido su tessen, bueno uno de los dos que poseía y no tenerlo con ella, no se lo perdonaba, así que le hizo un "Stop" a Leo con su mano y se acercó hacia su arma, la tomo y se disponía a dirigirse a su lugar, pero justo cuando paso al lado de Leo, tropezó, él en un audaz movimiento, logro atraparla, pero no calculo el peso de la chica y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella estaba en el piso y sobre ella estaba Leo, ambos estaban muy, pero muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, ambos estaban ruborizados y nerviosos, no sabían qué hacer, no sabían cómo reaccionar

.- Amm… - Solo eso logro pronunciar ella, ya que en ese momento, alguien entro al dojo, ambos se separaron extremadamente rápido, ninguno quería que los vieran en esa posición tan comprometedora

.- La pizza ya… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Pregunto Raph

.- ¿Qué no es obvio? Estábamos entrenando – Respondió la chica

.- Eeh… Sí, eso hacíamos – Añadió algo nervioso Leo

.- Claro – El pelinegro no les creyó ni una sola palabra – Vengan a comer si no quieren que Mikey se la coma toda – Luego de decir eso, los otros dos adolescentes asintieron y después los tres salieron del dojo

Se dirigían hacia la cocina, pero Raph detuvo a Megan unos pasos antes de entrar, se la llevo a un lugar apartado y le hablo seriamente

.- Ya enserio, ¿Qué paso allí?

.- ¿Qué? Nada, Raph… No seas paranoico – Ella se enfadó un poco

.- Sé que paso algo ahí dentro y te ordeno a decirme que fue

.- ¡Tu no me ordenas nada!

.- ¡Pues ahora te ordeno que me digas que sucedió entre tú y Leo!

.- ¡Nada! ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?!

.- ¡Si, eso quería escuchar!

.- ¡¿Y por qué mierda querías escuchar eso?!

.- ¡Porque…! – El chico se ruborizo al máximo y miro hacia otro lado avergonzado

.- ¡¿Y?!

.- … Porque… Olvídalo, no lo entenderías – Raph comenzó a irse

.- Entonces hazme entender – Megan lo observo, pero él no se volteo

Raph se fue directo a su habitación, dejando a Megan ahí, con la palabra en la boca. La chica fue a la cocina y solo quedaba una rebanada de pizza, ella la tomo y se fue, a lo que el resto de los chicos la observaron con algo de duda en sus rostros

.- ¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto Donnie

.- ¿Creen que necesite un abrazo? – Dijo Mikey

.- No, ya se lo que necesita – Finalizo Leo

Raph estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, solo podía pensar en el por qué había reaccionado de esa forma ante la idea de que Megan y Leo tuvieran algo más que solo una amistad, ¿Es que acaso estaba celoso?, No, no tenía por qué estarlo… ¿O sí? Es que desde que sucedió ese incidente con él y Megan en casa de April, cuando eran pequeños, no se podía sacar a la chica de hermoso cabello azabache de la mente, le era imposible hacerlo. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió algo duro en su almohada, levanto el objeto y vio lo que era, resulto ser el teléfono celular de la chica, lo tomo y comenzó a revisarlo, no le dio importancia a las llamadas o a los mensajes, lo primero en lo que se intereso fue en la música, resulto ser que la chica seguía igual que siempre, tenía metal, rock, en su mayoría Guns N' Roses, algo de pop y algunas canciones románticas, como quería sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, decidió escuchar algo, así que saco los audífonos de la chica y los conecto al aparato, oprimió en el celular táctil la primera canción que vio, la cual decía "Kevin Karla & La banda – More than this (Cover en español)". Resulto ser una canción romántica, no lo tomo mucho en cuenta y solo cerró los ojos para escuchar la dichosa canción

"¿Me escuchas?, ¿Tú me sientes?

No puedo más, te veo en todos lados, no aguanto más

Bailando… Tan solo… Orando, para que el corazón puedas curar

Mientras camino siento que, no soy el único a quien ves,

No puedo mirarte y hablarte, se…

Que cuando él te abrace ya no sé qué haré, no lo soportaré

Porque no puedo amarte más, yeah

Cuando él te bese sé que moriré, no lo soportare

Porque no puedo amarte más, no puedo amarte más…"

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esa canción le recordaba a la "relación" de Megan y Leo, aunque ellos no se abrazaban, y mucho menos se besaban. No aguanto más, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba decirle a la chica lo que sentía o al menos necesitaba demostrárselo. Decidido, se puso de pie y se paró frente a la puerta. Ahora, ¿Salía a enfrentar sus sentimientos o se quedaría a mirar como su hermano y la chica tenía algo más que una amistad?

.- ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué de repente me molesta la idea de que Raph este enfadado conmigo?, Siempre lo he molestado y ahora de la nada me siento… Extraña, solo porque el muy idiota se enfada – Se dijo para sí misma Megan

.- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Leo, el cual llegaba desde la cocina, para luego sentarse junto a la chica en el sofá

.- ¿Parezco estar bien? – Fingió una sonrisa

.- No… - Dijo él con desgano – Mira, si es por mi culpa, lo siento, yo no quería… - Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina

.- Leo… No digas eso… - Megan lo miro a los ojos – No fue tu culpa, solo fue un accidente… Intentaste evitar que yo cayera y… Bueno, ya sabes el resto

.- Si… Fue algo extraño

.- Demasiado, diría yo – Sonrió

.- Tienes una linda sonrisa – Se sonrojo

.- Jejeje, gracias… De verdad

.- No hay de que

Ambos se observaron, luego se sonrieron y se abrazaron

.- Eres uno en un millón, Leo – Le dijo ella

.- ¿De verdad lo piensas?

.- Claro, eres muy especial… Eres un gran líder, un gran hermano, un gran amigo, un gran hijo…

.- Gracias

En ese momento, Raph hizo su aparición, estaba tan enfadado y a la vez tan confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su ira aumento cuando vio que la chica se ponía de pie y besaba a Leo en la mejilla, para luego decirle un "Gracias" y irse del lugar. Raph no espero más y camino rápidamente hacia su embobado hermano, el cual se había quedado así por el beso de la fémina, se dirigió hacia Leo rápidamente, una vez cerca de él, le propino un golpe en la cara

.- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Dijo un enfadado Leo desde el suelo

.- ¡¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?! – Exclamo Raph, más enfadado de lo normal

.- ¡¿Eso a quien le importa?!

.- ¡A mí me importa!

.- ¡Pero si tú la odias!

.- ¡No la odio!

.- ¡Claro que lo haces!

.- ¡No es fácil ocultar este tipo de sentimientos! – Ante esto, Raph se cubrió la boca con ambas manos

.- … ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto seriamente Leo

.- … Supongo

.- Ese "Supongo" no es válido, o es "si" o es "no"

.- … Si – Dijo en un susurro

.- ¿Qué? – No bromeaba, no lo había escuchado

.- Dije que si… Esa chica despertó cosas dentro de mí

.- Raph yo…

.- No hables… Ella te escogió a ti, lo acabo de ver… Te conoce menos que a mí, pero aun así te escogió

.- Raph…

.- Cállate… Tu… Olvídalo, me voy a mi habitación

Leo se quedó pensativo, ¿Era cierto que la chica lo escogió?, pero, si era así, entonces Raph se enfadaría más, eso era algo que no quería, pero lamentablemente eran las consecuencias de querer a la misma chica

Raph entro a su habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la misma chica que le causo provoco problemas con su hermano, recostada en su cama

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el pelinegro, pero la chica no le respondió, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella tenía sus audífonos en las orejas – No puede ser… - Se acercó a ella y apago el aparato

.- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Observo a la persona que apago su celular y se puso algo nerviosa – Ho… Hola

.- Vete – Respondió él secamente

.- ¿Qué? – La chica no entendía

.- Que te vayas… Vete con tu novio

.- ¿Novio?... ¿Raph, que te fumaste?

.- Nada, vete con tu novio, Leo

.- ¿Leo mi…? De acuerdo, ya estás loco

.- Es enserio, vete – Se acercó a ella para tomarla y sacarla a la fuerza, pero Megan lo tomo por su chaqueta y lo empujó hacia la cama, con lo que ella no contaba era que el chico caería sobre ella y que sus rostros quedarían a solo unos centímetros, la chica sintió como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido, lo pensó por un momento, hasta que la imagen de Leo cruzo por su mente, pero ese momento era muy diferente al ocurrido con Leo, no era incomodo, era todo lo contrario. Ambos se observaron por unos momentos

.- ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto el chico, casi en un susurro, mientras le observaba los labios a la chica

.- Ahora… Bueno, tendríamos que besarnos – Al igual que él, ella hablo casi en un susurro

.- ¿Segura? Te advierto que no me voy a detener – Sonrió

.- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras – Correspondió a la sonrisa

Luego de eso, ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos acabaron con todo centímetro que los separaba y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, ambos querían hacerlo, ninguno se podía arrepentir, aunque estaba claro que no lo harían.

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado_**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	5. Chapter 5

Megan y Raph se estuvieron besando por unos minutos, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron

.- ¿Esto quiere decir que...? - La chica hizo una pausa para que el chico continuara hablando

.- ¿Tengo que decirlo?

.- No necesariamente, pero será divertido escucharlo

.- Esta bien... - Trago saliva - Me gustas... Mucho... Yo... No soy bueno con las palabras, no me hagas hacer esto

.- Esta bien - Rió un poco - Pero demuéstramelo

.- ... Eso está mejor

Ambos se volvieron a besar, nunca se habían sentido así, para ambos era una sensación nunca antes experimentada, era algo asombroso. Raph besaba apasionadamente y a la vez muy salvajemente los labios de la chica, ella no se quedaba atrás, así que correspondía con la misma intensidad. Se volvieron a separar por la falta de aire y cuando iban a volver a besarse, tocaron la puerta, arruinando totalmente el momento

.- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Raph grito furioso

.- Raph, quiero jugar con Meg un rato - Dijo Mikey desde afuera

.- No puede, está muy ocupada

.- ¿Qué está haciendo?

.- Ella está... - Fue interrumpido

.- Cálmate, solo iré a jugar con Mikey, no es como si me fuera a pasar algo, serán unas horas - Hablo la fémina

.- Cualquier persona solo jugaría unos minutos

.- Yo no soy cualquier persona - Le guiño un ojo - Nos vemos luego - Dicho eso, se puso de pie, pero él la tomo del brazo - ¿Qué haces?

.- ¿Crees que te dejaría ir tan fácil? - Y sin más, la atrajo hacia él, algo brusco, pero a ella le gustaba eso y la beso con la misma intensidad que hace unos momentos atrás

.- Solo serán unos momentos... Nos vemos - Ella se apartó de él y salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera, vio a Mikey, el cual, aun la esperaba, al verla le sonrió y se acercó a ella - ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Le sonrió al menor

.- Lo que tú quieras, sé que me divertiré mucho - Le hablo Mikey animadamente

.- Esta bien, vamos

Mikey y Megan pasaron el resto del día jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa, ambos parecían hermanos, iban de allá para acá, fueron a un parque de diversiones, al cine, al centro comercial para comer y comprarle cosas al chico y a ella también, etc. Ambos iban de regreso a casa, iban animadamente charlando y de vez en cuando tocaban timbres y corrían lo más rápido que podían. Al llegar a casa, se encontraron con Jess y April en la sala, junto a los hermanos de Mikey

.- Hola - Saludo la azabache

.- ¡Hola chicos! - Saludo animadamente Jessica

.- Hola... Jejeje - Mikey nuevamente estaba nervioso, Megan noto eso y sonrió

.- Trajimos pizza, ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina a comer? Y... Amm... Mikey, muéstrale el lugar a Jess, la última vez que estuvo aquí no lo hiciste

.- Claro, yo... Am... ¿Jess? - El chico rubio no dejaba su nerviosismo, observo a la mencionada y ella solo asintió, luego ambos fueron a recorrer el lugar

.- Entonces, vamos a la cocina - Megan tomo las cajas de pizza y dejo el resto de las cosas en la entrada

Al llegar a la cocina, Megan abrió las cajas de pizza y todos sacaron una rebanada. Extrañamente los azabaches no habían peleado en muchos minutos, eso era extraño, pero nadie le tomo mucha importancia.

Cuando terminaron de comer, iban al sofá a ver televisión, pero cuando todos salieron de la cocina, Megan se quedó a ordenar un poco, cuando sintió unas manos grandes y fuertes que rodearon su cintura

.- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto divertida la chica

.- No quiero ir a ver televisión... Tengo otras formas para entretenerme - Sonrió

.- Pues, estoy ocupada, así que vuelve más tarde - También sonrió

.- Que pena - Raph volteo a la chica y nuevamente, lo hizo de una forma brusca - Quiero entretenerme ahora

.- ¿Así que ahora soy solo un objeto para entretener al idiota de Raph? - La chica se ofendió

.- No empieces, Meg... Sabes que no eres solo mi entretención - Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica

.- Eres un idiota... - Sonrió

.- Cállate - Levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos - ¿Y?

.- ¿Y qué? - También lo observo a los ojos

.- ¿Sigues pensando que eres una forma de entretenerme?

.- ... No... Pero sigues siendo un idiota

.- Y yo sigo diciendo que te calles - La beso, aunque no fue un beso como los anteriores, fue uno tranquilo, como si él quisiera disfrutar cada momento

Después de unos momentos, el beso dejo de ser tranquilo y dio paso a uno como el resto, las lenguas de ambos danzaban en la boca del otro, sin dejar de besarse, Raph tomo a la chica del trasero y la subió a la mesa, a ambos se les acabo el aire, se separaron, se miraron y se sonrieron ampliamente, cuando volvieron a besarse, se separaron de inmediato, ya que escucharon un objeto caerse, observaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y vieron a Donnie, con los ojos y la boca abierta a más no poder, de verdad que estaba sorprendido

.- T... Tu... Ell... Ella... Ustedes - El chico de cabello castaño apunto a la pareja con su dedo índice

.- Donnie... No es lo que piensas - Megan se bajó de la mesa e intento excusarse estúpidamente

.- ¿Si no es lo que pienso, qué es? - Donnie recobro la compostura

.- Bueno... Es... Am... - La chica fue interrumpida

.- Si valoras tu vida, no le dirás a nadie lo que viste, ¿Entiendes? - Amenazo Raph

.- Por eso digo que no vi nada - El otro chico salió de la cocina

.- ... Sera mejor que vamos a tu cuarto - Hablo ella divertida

.- Si, creo que es lo mejor

Y sin más, ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del azabache

* * *

**_Este capitulo estuvo muy corto xd Pero tenia sueño y mi inspiración no es muy buena cuando estoy así x3_**

**_En fin, hasta pronto_**

* * *

_**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**_

_**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**_

_**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**_


	6. Chapter 6

Megan estaba tranquilamente en su habitación, la cual, por fin había arreglado con sus cosas. Esta solo tenía una cama mediana (No se cómo le dirán en su país así que solo dejémoslo de esa forma :3), un armario, un mueble con su colección de patinetas, tenía pegados en la pared posters de Metalica, Guns N' Roses, Iron Maiden, muchos dibujos hechos por ella, etc. en otro mueble, tenía una colección de figuras de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt y tenía otras chucherías en otros lugares.

La chica se veía pensativa, eran las 4:56 A.M y no había logrado dormir en toda la noche, no lograba entender porque, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, y ese algo, no la dejaba dormir. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, tenía que dormir, no podía quedarse despierta el resto de la noche. Cuando por fin estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, alguien golpeo su puerta, ella se extrañó y se molestó, pero se levantó con pereza y fue a abrir. Una vez hecho, se sorprendió de quien era

.- Raph... ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto extrañada

.- Bueno... - Se rasco la cabeza - ¿Tampoco podías dormir? - Dijo él

.- Como ves, no podía hacerlo... Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Pues... Am... - Comenzó a balbucear

.- Vamos, Raph, tú no eres así, solo dilo - Sonrió

.- ... La cosa es que lo estuve pensando y creo que llegue a la conclusión de que... Quizá no podemos dormir, porque nos acostumbramos a dormir... Ya sabes... Juntos - El rubor se hizo presente en su rostro

.- Si... Creo que tienes razón... Entonces, ¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación?, mi cama es más grande

.- ... Claro

La chica lo dejo pasar, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su cama, Raph estaba sentado en la orilla de esta, estaba esperando a que ella se recostara primero, Megan capto el mensaje y así lo hizo, una vez hecho, él se recostó y abrazo a la chica por la cintura, para después acercarla más a él, mientras que ella solo escondió su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho

.- Buenas noches, Raph - Hablo ella

.- Hasta mañana, Meg - Finalizo él

A la mañana siguiente, Raph despertó y esperaba encontrar a la chica a su lado, pero extrañamente no fue así, se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación, al hacerlo, no encontró a la chica y aun nadie más se despertaba. La busco por todo el lugar, sin éxito alguno, se estaba a punto de rendir, cuando la muchacha llego a su hogar

.- ¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunto seriamente Raph

.- ¡¿Eh?! - Se sobresaltó - ... Eeh... En... Ningún... Lugar, jejeje - Rió nerviosa

.- Ya enserio, ¿En dónde te metiste?

.- En ningún lugar, enserio... Solo escuche un ruido y fui a ver que sucedía, nada más

.- ... ¿Segura? - No estaba muy conforme con la respuesta de la chica

.- Claro que estoy segura, ahora me voy a cambiar, te sacare una de tus camisetas, ¿No importa, verdad?

.- Haz lo que quieras - Dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la cocina

Así como Megan estaba acostumbrada a ver a los chicos en calzoncillos por la casa, ellos también se habían acostumbrado a verla con las camisetas de Raph, las cuales, le quedaban enormes. Ya todos se habían levantado, Mikey y Megan estaban preparando el desayuno, aunque a la chica no le gustaba mucho la idea de cocinar, pero aun así lo ayudaba. Después de 10 minutos, todos comenzaron a desayunar, todos charlaban amenamente, pero en un momento a la chica le sonó su teléfono celular, lo tomo y observo la pantalla, luego se puso de pie rápidamente y les dijo a los chicos que tenía algo que hacer para después salir corriendo, literalmente, del lugar

.- ¿Que le sucede? - Pregunto Donnie

.- No lo sé, pero lo mejor será dejarla - Hablo Leo

.-No - Dijo Raph, a lo que todos sus hermanos lo observaron - Sé que oculta algo, necesito saber que es... Tenemos que seguirla

.- Raph... ¿Estás seguro? - Leo lo observo

.- Si, seguro, vamos

Todos salieron rápidamente, tenían que saber lo que ocultaba la chica, lograron alcanzarla, aunque mantenían su distancia, la siguieron por la ciudad por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a un callejón lleno de cajas de todos los tamaños, habían huesos por todas partes, el lugar era extraño, pero la chica estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

.- Gracias por avisarme - Le dijo Megan a una chica de cabello rosa, claramente teñido

.- De nada, sabes que me gustan estos pequeños - Le guiño un ojo - Ahora, me tengo que ir, nos vemos, Meg - Se despidió y se fue

La chica comenzó a adentrarse hacia el callejón, pero antes de llegar a las cajas, Raph, Mikey, Leo y Donnie, aparecieron por delante de ella

.- Ch... Chicos... Hola, jejeje - Hablo nerviosa Megan

.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Meg? - Pregunto Mikey

.- Yo... Am... Ash, ya para que molestarme... Bien, chicos, digamos que... De cierta forma... Tengo mascotas - Sonrió

.- ¿Mascotas? - Preguntaron los cuatro hermanos

.- Si, miren esto - La chica silbo y en unos segundos aparecieron cinco perros - Chicos, les presento a Max - después de decir eso, un perro de raza Beagle se les acerco corriendo y moviéndoles la cola, para luego de un salto lanzarse a los brazos de la chica - Este pequeño es el más joven de los cinco, así como el más tierno

.- Es una ternurita - Mikey se le acerco y tomo a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, el perro no se hizo esperar y comenzó a lamer como loco la cara del joven rubio

.- Bien, este chico, es Doggie - Después de que Megan hablo, se acercó un perro de raza Collie y con mucha desconfianza comenzó a olfatear a los chicos, quedándose frente a Donnie

.- Hola amiguito - El castaño alto, estiro su mano para que el perro se le acercara, lo cual hizo y después de olfatear la mano del muchacho, comenzó a mover la cola y se dejó acariciar por él

.- Bueno, este es Lex - Dicho eso, un perro de raza Labrador blanco se acercó a los chicos, los observo por unos momentos y luego se acercó a Leo

.- Hola, chico - Hablo Leo, para luego acercarse al animal e intentar acariciarlo, pero el perro lo esquivo y comenzó a olfatear a Leo, se dio un par de vueltas por al rededor del chico y luego lo volvió a observar, para que después, por fin, comenzara a mover su cola y se acercara al muchacho

.- Este es Raider - Por delante de la chica, se posiciono un perro de raza Rottweiler, el cual le comenzó a gruñir a los cuatro hermanos - Cálmate, ellos son amigos - La chica se agacho para ponerse a la altura del can y acariciarle el lomo, el perro la observo y dejo de gruñir, luego se le acerco a los hermanos y comenzó a olfatearlos lentamente, después se posiciono al lado de Raph, lo observo por unos momentos y luego se sentó a su lado

.- Me agrada, es interesante - Raph se puso a la altura de Raider y le acaricio la cabeza

.- Y por último, pero no menos importante, esta chica es Mey - Una perra de raza Siberiana aparecio, la cual, solo se posiciono al lado de Megan - Y ahora que lo saben... Pues, bueno, les diré que vengo todos los días a darles de comer a estos pequeños y ahora que no es secreto, pues ¿Qué tal si vienen conmigo a darles de comer? - Sonrió

.- ... No... - Dijo Leo - No creo que sea necesario, ¿Por qué no los llevamos a casa?

.- ¿Estás seguro que Splinter nos dejara tener a 5 perros en las alcantarillas? - Megan lo miro con desconfianza

.- No estoy seguro, pero intentémoslo, ¿Que dices? - Volvió a decir Leo

.- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Leo! - Megan se acercó al chico y lo abrazo, él no tardo a corresponder al gesto

.- ¡De acuerdo, ya estuvo! - Raph los separo

.- ¿Celoso? - Mikey lo miro pícaramente

.- ¿Qué?... ¡No! - El azabache se ruborizo

.- Claro que si - Volvió a decir Mikey

.- De acuerdo, ya basta... Vamos a casa y veamos que nos dice Splinter - Megan comenzó a irse

Los chicos fueron tras la chica, seguidos por los perros. Al llegar a su hogar, le explicaron la situación a Splinter y él después de pensarlo por unos momentos y gracias a las miradas mega tiernas de sus hijos e hija, finalmente acepto, aunque con la condición de que sus nuevas mascotas no podían ladrar, por obvias razones, los chicos aceptaron y por fin podían estar tranquilos, al menos ellos, ya que la chica no ocultaba nada malo... Al menos hasta donde ellos sabían.

* * *

_Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo fue algo digamos, de relleno, es que tenía la idea desde hace mucho en la mente y bueno, por fin pude convertirla en un capitulo_

_En fin, hasta pronto_

_Las quiere_

_Megan Devonne_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	7. Chapter 7

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el incidente de las mascotas, y Donnie era el único que sabía sobre los "encuentros" de Megan y Raph, los cuales, aun no establecían una relación seria o algo por el estilo. Estaban en una azotea, en su patrullaje nocturno, estaban en su forma mutante, tranquilamente hasta que Karai apareció

.- ¿Que se supone que buscan? - Pregunto la chica que acababa de llegar

.- A personas indeseables como tú, que solo saben causar problemas - Respondió Raph de mala gana

.- Me sorprende lo mucho que se molestan en saber de mi - Karai sonrió, aunque su sonrisa duro poco, ya que al observar a la azabache, su expresión fue una de completa seriedad - ¿Tú?

.- Tú - Megan se enfado

.- Así que volviste a New York... Destructor estará feliz - Y sin decir más, se fue

.- ¿Que se supone que fue eso? - Pregunto Leo algo sorprendido

.- ... Lo que sucede es que... Destructor me conoce desde hace un buen tiempo, sabe que Splinter me entreno, por decirlo de alguna forma, por "separado", ya que a ustedes los entreno juntos y al hacer eso, ustedes entrenaban entre sí, en cambio yo no, Splinter era el que luchaba conmigo, y al hacer eso, yo soy un poco más experta que ustedes... Es por eso que Destructor me busca... Quiere que me una al Clan del pie, yo me negué un millón de veces, hasta que un día me canse y hice correr el rumor de que me había ido a otro país, en todo ese tiempo procure que Karai no me viera, ni ella, ni nadie que representara un peligro... Al menos eso hice hasta ahora - La chica bajo la cabeza

.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - Pregunto Raph

.- Tenía miedo - Respondió ella

.- ¿Miedo? - Le dijo Mikey

.- Si, miedo... Raph es tan impulsivo como yo, y si le decía lo que sucedía, él hubiera hecho una locura... Si le hubiera pasado algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca - Megan los observo

.- Ahora debes calmarte, estas con nosotros... No te sucederá nada - Leo se le acerco y sonriendo poso su mano sobre el hombro de la fémina

.- Gracias - También le sonrió

.- Por ahora, vamos a casa - Hablo Donnie, a lo que todos asintieron

Cuando llegaron a casa, April y Jess estaban esperándolos, de inmediato Mikey y Jess entablaron una conversación muy animada, por otro lado April estaba extraña, Megan noto eso y se acercó a ella, la tomo del brazo y fue con la peliroja hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, la azabache se posiciono frente a la otra chica

.- Muy bien, ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Megan

.- ¿A mí? Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

.- Estas muy rara y quiero saber por qué

.- Bueno... Pues... Hable con Casey y... Bueno, él... Me beso

.- ¡¿Hizo qué?! - Se altero

.- Si, me beso, fue asombroso, hasta que...

.- ¿Hasta que...?

.- ... Antes de irse, me dijo que al darme ese beso no pensó en mí, sino que pensó en ti... En su imaginación te estaba besando a ti - Se entristeció

.- ¿Eso tendría que impresionarme?

.- No, pero...

.- Eres una tonta

.- ¿Qué?

.- Que eres una tonta, no vez que el chico no te quiere... Eso te hace ver como una arrastrada

.- No es mi culpa quererlo tanto

.- ¡Entiende que él no es bueno para ti!

.- ¡¿Entonces quien si lo es?!, ¡¿Donnie?!

.- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo Donnie?!

.- ... Él no es...

.- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Olvide que Donnie no era un hijo de perra!

.- ¡No hables así de él solo porque Donnie no me interesa!

.- ... Sabes... Eres una mierda, April... Personas como tú no se merecen a un chico como Donnie, él es mucho para ti

.- Meg...

.- No lo niegues, porque es cierto, Donnie ha hecho mil y un méritos para que te fijes en él... Y tú estas embobada con otro idiota que no vale la pena... Me das lastima - Y sin más, se fue

Los chicos vieron a Megan salir hecha una furia de la cocina, para después entrar a su habitación, todos la observaron con algo de curiosidad, hasta que vieron a April salir del lugar, así que llegaron a una conclusión, tuvo una pelea con April, todos querían preguntar, pero nadie se atrevía, hasta que Raph se puso de pie y dijo que hablaría con Megan y Donnie con April, está de más decir que la peliroja no le dijo nada al castaño, pero la azabache le había contado todo al chico

.- April es una tonta - Dijo Megan

.- Es su problema, tú no tendrías que entrometerte - Agrego Raph

.- Lo sé, pero no dejare que lastime a Donnie, él ha hecho mucho por ella y aun así no se da cuenta de que él es su tipo de chico

.-No la vas a hacer entender

.- Lo sé... Y eso es lo que más me molesta

.- Relájate, si ella sufre, es porque se lo merece, pero si Donnie sale herido, tu puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana

.- Me parece bien... Gracias

.- Si, como sea... Ahora, cambiando de tema... Ese tema de Leo...

.- Raph... Sabes que Leo es como mi hermano, no lo veo más allá de eso... Por otro lado, a ti no te veo como mi hermano

.- ¿A si? ¿Entonces de qué forma me vez? - Comenzó a acercarse a la chica

.- Digamos que... Mucho más allá de eso - Ella imito el acto

.- Interesante - Luego de eso, rompió con todo centímetro que los separaba

.- Megan - Mikey interrumpió el momento

.- ¿Si? - Respondió ella

.- Jess y April ya se van

.- Diles que ya voy

.- Este bien

.- Vamos - Megan intento ponerse de pie, pero Raph la aprisiono entre sus brazos - ¿Qué haces?

.- No vallas, estabas enfadada con April - Respondió él

.- Con ella sí, pero con Jess no

.- ... No vallas, vienen todos los días

.- Raph, no seas así

.- ... Está bien, vamos – Dijo de mala gana

.- Así se habla

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos, se despidieron de las chicas, aunque la azabache solo se despidió de Jess, dejando a April algo triste. Una vez que las chicas se fueron, todos decidieron que se irían a dormir, así lo hicieron, y nuevamente Raph y Megan durmieron juntos. Todos disfrutaban de una extraña tranquilidad, no sabían porque no se habían topado con el Kraag o Destructor, aunque no por eso no estaban alerta... Aunque una chica de cabello azabache sabía que su tranquilidad duraría poco y más ahora, ya que Karai sabía que ella estaba en New York y claramente si la chica lo sabía, Destructor también, el cual no tardaría en encontrarla.

* * *

_Bueno, he estado con una falta de imaginación horrible xd Así que disculpen si el cap. me quedo mal u.u_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Las quiere_

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

_**Reviews los cuales amo *-***_

_**1.- Sara Mury 11: Espero que te guste este capítulo Sara, gracias por tu review :3**_

_**2.- Tory-H: Gracias por tus reviews *-* De verdad los ame, me alegraron el día :3 Espero que te guste este capítulo.**_

_**3.- Luisa05: Bueno Luisa gracias por tu review, aquí está el capítulo 7, espero que lo disfrutes :3 Besos y un abraso para ti también.**_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Karai se enteró de que Megan estaba en New York, en todo ese tiempo, Karai había tenido encuentros horribles con Megan, en una ocasión, casi se matan entre ambas, pero no fue así ya que los chicos fueron a socorrer a su amiga. Habían tenido encuentros con el Clan del pie, incluso con el Kraang, los chicos ya no podían seguir así, ni siquiera podían convertirse en humanos, solo cuando se iban a dormir tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no se lo dirían a la azabache, no querían que se sintiera abandonada por sus amigos, que pensara que no la querían ayudar, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que la chica también se sentía mal, no quería que ellos siguieran luchando por su bienestar, no quería que salieran heridos, así que opto por su última opción, la cual no le gustaba para nada, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que alguien saliera herido por su culpa

Estaban todos reunidos en la cocina, estaban tratando de estar tranquilos por unos momentos, al menos, hasta que otra amenaza se presentara. Una chica por su parte, esperaría al menos hasta la mañana del siguiente día para arruinar su vida

.- Chicos, discúlpenme un momento - April se puso de pie y tomo a Megan del brazo

.- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto la azabache mientras era arrastrada fuera de la cocina

Una vez afuera, April se llevó a Megan a su habitación y la sentó en la cama, luego se posiciono frente a ella y la miró fijamente

.- Escucha, sé que sigues enfadada conmigo, pero a ti te pasa algo y quiero saber que es - Hablo la peliroja

.- ¿Que te digo? Estoy cansada, es todo

.- No, a ti te pasa algo malo... Dime que es

.- ... - Megan la miro y suspiro, tenía que decirlo, tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma - ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Está bien, lo que me pasa es que me arte de que los chicos peleen mis batallas, no dejare que les pase algo por intentar protegerme... Ellos son como mi familia y no permitiré que los dañen - Dijo seriamente

.- ¿Entonces quieres hacer lo que pienso?

.- Si, eso haré, es la única salida

.- Pero tu no...

.- ¡¿Que mierda quieres que haga?! El tipo me tiene en un lio, soy yo o son todos ustedes... Mi familia

.- Tienes otras alternativas

.- ¿Cómo cuáles?, ¿Irme de New York?, ¿Esconderme hasta que todo esto pase?, Si esas son "Otras alternativas" para ti, para mí no lo son, no soy una cobarde

.- Yo tampoco lo soy

.- Pues actúas como una - Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación

Cuando la azabache salió de su habitación, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que solo sintió como chocaba con alguien

.- ¡Auch! - Exclamo ella desde el suelo

.- Lo siento, Meg - Leo se puso rápidamente de pie y extendió su mano para que la chica se levantara

.- Gracias - Esta se puso de pie

.- ¿En qué tanto pensabas? - Le sonrió

.- ¿Eh? En nada, solo que... Am... Olvídalo - También sonrió

.- Olvidado

Ambos se observaron por unos minutos, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de una cosa

.- Leo - Dijo ella

.- ¿Si? - Respondió él

.- Ya puedes soltar mi mano

.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah, sí! Cierto, lo siento

.- No te disculpes, jejeje

.- Meg - Llamo Raph desde otro lugar un poco más apartado

.- ¿Si? - Respondió ella

.- Ven un momento

.- Como quieras... Nos vemos, Leo

.- Nos vemos, Meg

La chica siguió a Raph hasta la habitación de este. Una vez allí, él la miró fijamente

.- Creí que el tema de Leo ya estaba más que claro - Hablo el chico

.- Y tú sigues con esos estúpidos celos... Es tu hermano, nunca me atrevería a estar con tu hermano si estoy contigo

.- ... - Raph la miro con algo de desconfianza

.- Deja de desconfiar, idiota - Se acercó a él y lo abrazo

Después de unos momentos, el chico correspondió al abrazo, aunque él lo hizo como si la chica se le fuera a escapar

.- Lamento si desconfió... Pero después del incidente de Spike... Tengo miedo de que ahora tú te vayas... Aunque sé que no lo harás - La abrazo un poco más fuerte

Ella por su parte, se sentía horrible, su plan era esfumarse de la vida de los chicos para que no les sucediera nada, pero ahora... ¿Cómo lo haría? Raph le había dicho algo que no era nada típico de él, eso quería decir que él de verdad la quería demasiado, y ella también lo hacía, y por esa razón tenía que irse. La chica estaba nerviosa, no le quería mentir a él, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería lastimarlo. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, estaban dando pequeños golpes a la puerta

.- Raph - Se escuchó la voz de Leo - Donnie nos necesita en el laboratorio

.- Esta bien, ya voy - La voz del chico de bandana roja salió más tranquila de lo normal

.- Tenemos que ir al laboratorio - Dijo Megan

.- Lo sé, pero no creas que olvido que tenemos algo pendiente - Soltó lentamente del agarre a la chica

.- Si - Fingió una sonrisa

Ambos salieron de la habitación, caminaron lentamente hacia el laboratorio y una vez allí, al estar todos reunidos, desde Splinter hasta Jess, a la cual Splinter había estado entrenando desde hace un mes, Donnie comenzó a hablar sobre algo relacionado con el Kraang, pero la azabache no lo tomo mucho en cuenta, es que no podía estar pensando en el Kraang cuando ella planeaba hacer una locura que podía salvar a todos los que quería

.- Esta bien, mañana atacaremos, por ahora preparémonos - Dijo Leo muy decidido, a lo que todos asintieron

La tarde paso algo agitada, ya que todos se estaban preparando para algo que Megan no sabía, así que solo seguía la corriente y preparaba sus armas para el día siguiente, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no estaría en ese momento

Ya era medianoche y todos dormían, la azabache se puso de pie como pudo, ya que Raph la estaba abrazando por la cintura, y salió de la habitación, necesitaba un vaso con agua, necesitaba pensar bien lo que haría, tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva. Llego a la cocina y nuevamente estaba Leo en ropa interior, ambos se observaron y se sonrieron, ella se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó frente al chico

.- ¿Nuevamente no podías dormir? - Hablo Megan

.- Se me hizo difícil dormir en mi forma mutante y en mi forma humana, así que vine por lo mismo que tu - Sonrió

.- Ya veo - También le sonrió

.- Así que... Tú y Raph... Ya sabes...

.- ¡¿Qué?! - Se exalto un poco - Bueno, si... Pero no es algo formal

.- Ah, ya veo - Bajo la mirada - Yo... De verdad... Creo que de verdad me gustaba, pero lamentablemente ella ya tomo una decisión - Pensó

.- Bueno... Am... - No tenía tema de conversación

.- ... - Él tampoco tenía algo que decirle a la chica

.- Creo que debemos irnos a dormir

.- Si, tienes razón

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se fueron a dormir. Megan se acomodó junto a Raph, el cual no despertó, solo apretó más su agarre hacia la chica, ella sonrió por unos momentos, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho, se desvaneció después de pensar en la locura que cometería, no quería hacerlo, pero lo haría si era necesario

Eran las 06:00 A.M cuando la chica se despertó, se puso de pie y saco una maleta con algunas de sus cosas que tenía debajo de su cama, luego la abrió y saco una hoja de papel con algo escrito, la dejo en su lado de la cama y pretendía marcharse cuando vio a Raph y lo tranquilo que se veía, no quería abandonarlo de esa forma, pero si quería protegerlo, lo haría. Lo que hizo luego fue algo patético, pero no le importo, tomo su teléfono celular y le tomo una fotografía al chico, ya tenía muchas de él, pero ninguna en la que se viera así de tranquilo. Hecho eso, lo observo un poco más y pensó en algo, quería dejarle algo a él, algo que le perteneciera a ella, así que se sacó uno de sus collares, el más largo, una cadena de plata, junto a un dije en forma de tortuga, el cual también era de plata, luego lo dejo sobre la nota y sonrió, ahora podía irse, no en paz, pero se iría sabiendo que los chicos tendrían algo para recordarla, en especial Raph y ¿Por qué no? También Mikey, el cual había sido como su pequeño hermanito menor. Tomo nuevamente su maleta y salió lentamente de la habitación, para luego quedar fuera de ella y observar todo a su alrededor, quizá no volvería, así que quería tener todas esas imágenes en su memoria

.- Hasta pronto, chicos - Se despidió Megan, para luego irse

La azabache estaba sobre una azotea, había escuchado la misma canción 6 veces, no podía evitarlo, le recordaba mucho a cierto chico, al menos le recordaba a él cuando aún no lo abandonaba, no pudo evitarlo y la reprodujo nuevamente

* * *

_**(Canción: Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato)**_

_El día en que te conocí_

_Me dijiste que nunca te enamorarías_

_Pero ahora, que te tengo_

_Sé que el miedo, es lo que realmente fue_

_Y aquí estamos_

_Tan cerca, pero tan lejos_

_¿No he pasado la prueba?_

_¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?_

_De que no soy como el resto, cariño_

_No quiero romper tu corazón_

_Yo sólo quiero darle un descanso_

_Sé que tienes miedo de que esté mal_

_Como si fueras a cometer un error_

_Sólo hay una vida para vivir_

_Y no hay tiempo que esperar, que esperar_

_Así que déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, darle un descanso a tu corazón_

_Déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, un descanso a tu corazón_

_El domingo, te fuiste a casa_

_Solo, y había lágrimas en tus ojos_

_Te llame al celular_

_Mi amor, pero no atendiste_

_El mundo es nuestro, si lo deseamos_

_Podemos tomarlo, si tan sólo tomas mi mano_

_No hay vuelta atrás... Nene, trata de entender_

_No quiero romper tu corazón_

_Yo sólo quiero darle un descanso_

_Sé que tienes miedo de que esté mal_

_Como si fueras a cometer un error_

_Sólo hay una vida para vivir_

_Y no hay tiempo que esperar, que esperar_

_Así que déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, darle un descanso a tu corazón_

_Déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, un descanso a tu corazón_

_Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar_

_Dale un descanso a tu corazón_

_Déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, un descanso a tu corazón_

_Cuando tus labios están sobre los mí__os_

_Luego, nuestros corazones laten como uno_

_Pero te resbalas entre mis dedos_

_Cada ves que huyes..._

_No quiero romper tu corazón_

_Yo sólo quiero darle un descanso_

_Sé que tienes miedo de que esté mal_

_Como si fueras a cometer un error_

_Sólo hay una vida para vivir_

_Y no hay tiempo que esperar, que esperar_

_Así que déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón_

_Porque antes has sido lastimado (Slash-Spike D':)_

_Lo puedo ver en tus ojos_

_Intentas ponerle una sonrisa, pero hay cosas que no puedes ocultar_

_No quiero romper tu corazón_

_Cariño, puedo aliviar el dolor, el dolor_

_Así que déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, darle un descanso a tu corazón_

_Déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, un descanso a tu corazón_

_Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar_

_Dale un descanso a tu corazón_

_Déjame darle un descanso a tu corazón, un descanso a tu corazón..._

_El día en que te conocí_

_Me dijiste que nunca te enamorarías_

* * *

La chica estaba a punto de reproducir nuevamente la canción, cuando alguien la giro agresivamente

.- ¿Pero qué...? - La interrumpieron

.- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - Grito Raph mostrando el collar de la chica

.- Lo que dice en la carta - Dijo tranquila

.- ¡¿Por qué?! - Volvió a gritar

.- En la carta lo dice - Volvió a decir tranquilamente

.- ¡No me importa la carta! ¡No te tienes que ir, nosotros te protegeremos!

.- ¡Es eso lo que no quiero! ¡No quiero que se preocupen tanto por mí!

.- ¡¿Por qué?!

.- ¡No quiero perderlos!... Son como mi familia... Y si los perdiera, no sé qué haría

.- ... Todo iba tan bien...

.- Si las cosas van bien, disfrútalas, ya que no durarán para siempre

.- Y si las cosas van mal, no te preocupes, tampoco durarán siempre

.- ... Pero mientras vallan mal, tomare cartas en el asunto

.- No lo hagas, Meg

.- Aunque no quieras, lo haré... Lo siento

.- Meg...

.- Ya me voy, así que dime lo que tengas que decir - Dijo fríamente

.- -Tomo aire y se decidió, si ella se iría, tenía que decirlo todo - (Esta canción es "In case" también de Demi Lovato y Raph no la canta x3) ... Las fotos en mi bolsillo, están descoloridas por la lavadora - Saco unas fotografías de su bolsillo, las cuales había guardado antes de ir por la chica, para recordarle algunas cosas que habían vivido - Apenas puedo ver tu rostro... La comida que guardaste "para más tarde", está en mi refrigerador... Ha pasado mucho desde aquel "tarde", nunca llego... Pero se, que un día tarde o temprano, si, sé que un día, tendré que dejar que todo se vaya, pero lo guardare por si acaso... Si, lo guardare por si acaso... - Sonrió tristemente y miro a la chica - En caso de que no encuentres lo que buscas, en caso de que extrañes lo que tenías, en caso de que cambies de opinión, te esperare aquí... En caso de que quieras venir a casa... Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarte ir, pero lo suficientemente débil para necesitarte, y preocupado lo suficientemente como para dejarte marchar... Tome esa sucia chaqueta de la basura, justo donde la dejaste, porque no podía soportar verla terminar en los desperdicios, sé que un día tarde o temprano, si, sé que un día, tendré que dejar que todo se vaya, pero lo guardare por si acaso, si, lo guardare por si acaso... - Tenia que repetirlo, la chica lo tenía que tener grabado en la mente - En caso de que no encuentres lo que buscas, en caso de que extrañes lo que tenías, en caso de que cambies de opinión, te esperare aquí, en caso de que quieras venir a casa... En caso de que algún día te mires en ese espejo y extrañes mis brazos y como se envolvían en tu cintura, diré... Que me puedes amar de nuevo, incluso, si ese no es el caso... No encontraste lo que estabas buscando... Y estas extrañando mi amor... No encontraste lo que estabas buscando, en caso de que extrañes lo que tenías, en caso de que cambies de opinión, te esperare aquí, en caso de que quieras venir a casa... Por si acaso... - Bajo la mirada, lo había dicho todo, ya no había nada que ocultarle a la chica

Megan se iba a acercar a él, pero se detuvo... Ya había tomado una decisión, no podía permitir que les pasara algo a ellos. Se alejó de él - Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir... Pues, nos vemos - Se marchó del lugar

Raph solo pudo apretar fuertemente los puños y apretar con fuerza el objeto tan preciado que le dejo la chica - Ya no hay nada que hacer - Se dijo así mismo

* * *

Y eso fue todo :C

Lo siento, pero Megan ya se tenia que ir... Ya era hora u.u

En fin, hasta el próximo capitulo

Las quiere

Megan Devonne

* * *

**Sus reviews:**

**1.- Sara Mury 11: Amo la idea de que mi fic te ENCANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE X3 Espero que el capitulo 8 te siga encantando :3**

**2.- LuisaLane: No se que es lo que no te suena u.u en fon, aquí el capitulo 8, espero que te guste :3**

**3.- Tory-H: Como amo tus reviews *-* Técnicamente en este capitulo ella fue hacia Destructor, él aun no la encontraba :C Estúpida Megan, pero lo hizo por los chicos u.u  
**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	9. Chapter 9

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que la azabache se había ido con Destructor, el cual le dio el puesto de Karai a Megan, no hace falta decir que a "la hija" del hombre no le agrado para nada la idea, pero cuando Destructor descubrió que la azabache tenía habilidades mejores que Karai, la saco de su puesto y en su lugar puso a la otra chica. En esos meses la chica de orbes marrones había peleado un millón de veces con las tortugas, en todas las paleas ellos la intentaban convencer de que podía volver con ellos, no tenía que estar en contra de ellos, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba para nada. Tanto Splinter como los chicos y chicas, extrañaban de sobremanera a la azabache, es que su ausencia se hacía notar, ahora Donnie no tenía a una compañera de laboratorio, Mikey no tenía a su hermana mayor, Leo no tenía a su compañera de meditación y de entrenamiento, y Raph, él era el peor de todos, no comía, no dormía, no entrenaba tan duro como antes, simplemente no era el mismo. Todos recordaban ese día cuando se fue, esa carta que dejo para todos, ese día no era digno de recordar, pero lamentablemente, lo hacían

_*****Flash back*****_

_Raph había vuelto a las alcantarillas y ya todos estaban despiertos, cuando vieron al chico, el cual estaba en su forma humana, todos se acercaron rápidamente a él. El azabache solo los observo y luego los ignoro, entro a su habitación y después de unos segundos, salió con una hoja de papel, se la entregó a Leo y este comenzó a leer la carta, la cual decía:_

_"Chicos, lamento si me fui tan repentinamente, no quise hacerlo, pero fue por su bien, no me gustaría que les pasara algo. No quería que me siguieran protegiendo, si lo hacían, ustedes saldrían lastimados... Eso es algo que no hubiera soportado. Les diré el resto en una grabación que deje en mi teléfono celular, si, lo deje bajo mi almohada, sé que es raro, pero lo hice..."_

_Sin decir nada, Raph corrió hacia la habitación y saco el aparato de abajo de la almohada de la chica, lo desbloqueo y en la pantalla se mostró el botón de "Play" para comenzar a reproducir la grabación de voz, salió del lugar y al estar con todos los demás, oprimió el dichoso botón_

_"Lamento si los hice ir por mi teléfono celular, pero no quería seguir escribiendo, en fin, la cosa es que me fui con destructor, como sé que ustedes no pueden con él no me importo mucho, por más que se esfuercen no lograran derrotarlo, así que por esa razón me fui, porque aun sabiendo eso, ustedes se habrían arriesgado y eso no lo podía permitir. En fin, solo les quería decir eso, porque lo único que sé es que... Aunque escuchen este mensaje... Vendrán por mi"_

**_***Fin del flash back***_**

Después de un mes de intentar rescatarla, sin éxito alguno, ella le puso fin a todo eso y les dijo que ellos ya no eran nada, que ellos ya no le importaban, que estaba bien con destructor y eso nadie lo cambiaría. La sorpresa de los chicos fue inmensa, nunca pensaron que ella les diría eso, está claro que ellos no se rindieron, pero cada vez era más y más difícil rescatar a la chica, más aun cuando era ella la que se los ponía difícil, tenían que enfrentarse a ella y ninguno quería hacerlo. En esos meses, Megan se había vuelto muy cercana a Karai, no eran amigas, solo cercanas, ya que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, tanto en combate, como fuera de el, además de que ya se complementaban al momento de pelear en contra de las tortugas

Megan estaba sola en una azotea, como siempre estaba con el mismo traje que usaba Karai, necesitaba estar sola unos momentos, no le duro mucho, ya que después de 10 minutos de completa soledad, alguien le toco el hombro, a lo que ella se volteo rápidamente y observo al que la había tocado

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto algo sorprendida

.- Vine por ti - Respondió

.- ¿Sigues con eso, Raph? - Se acercó a él

.- Tienes que volver - Ignoro la pregunta de la chica

.- No lo haré

.- Tú no perteneces aquí

.- No es cierto

.- Claro que lo es... Y lo sabes

.- Yo... Yo... - La chica no termino de hablar, alguien la había golpeado en la cabeza, para que luego ella cayera al suelo

.- Ups - Dijo sínicamente Karai

.- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - Grito Raph mientras se acercaba a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo

.- Hice lo que debía, si no lo hacia, ella se iba a arrepentir y hubiera vuelto con ustedes

.- ¡¿Y eso cómo te afecta?!

.- Me afecta porque Destructor me asesinaría si ella se va

Raph solo la observo

.- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué paso? - Dijo Megan al despertar

.- ¡Meg! - Raph sintió un alivio enorme

.- ¿Qu... Quien eres tú? - Pregunto la azabache

.- ¿Qué? - El chico no lo creía

.- Megan - Hablo Karai

.- ¿Karai? – Pregunto la otra chica

.- La... ¿La recuerdas a ella y no a mí? - El chico de bandana roja no salía de su shock

.- Aléjate de mí - Megan se puso de pie y se acercó a Karai - No te conozco, así que no me hables

.- Así se habla - Karai sonrió - Ahora vamos, Destructor nos espera

.- Si - La azabache observo a Raph y luego se fue con la otra chica

.- Megan... No puede ser - El chico callo rendido de rodillas al suelo, sin creer lo que acababa de suceder

* * *

**Siento que el capitulo me quedo muy corto xd Pero bueno...**

**Nos leemos pronto ;D**

**Las quiere**

**Megan Devonne**

* * *

**Sus reviews c;**

**1.- Sara Mury 11:** _Si el 8 te dejo así, me imagino el 9 u.u_

**_2.- _****Tory-H: **_Jajaja Juanito arcoiris xD En fin, al parecer ellos no escucharon tus plegarias u.u Ya que ahora paso otra tragedia (creo que peor) u.u_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado 1 año desde la última vez que la azabache vio a Raph, ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, el golpe que le había dado Karai de verdad la había dejado sin recuerdos de la familia Hamato, la malvada chica había hecho creer a Megan que las tortugas y Splinter habían torturado y asesinado a su familia, también la había hecho creer que su apellido era Smith, al creer eso, ella había estado entrenando arduamente durante ese año para ser la mejor y derrotar a la familia Hamato.

Por otro lado estaba la familia Hamato, la cual extrañaba de sobremanera a la chica, todos sentían que algo les hacía falta, una pieza faltante en sus vidas, habían estado planeando durante ese eterno año el rescate de la chica, pero no lograban encontrar la forma para hacerlo. Raph, desde el incidente de Megan, había tenido un rotundo cambio, ya no era el chico malo de antes, ahora solo era un callado Raph, el cual se sentaba todos los días a mirar a la nada, no peleaba por la ultima rebanada de pizza, solo comía la suya en silencio y luego se iba a su habitación. Estaban todos en la sala Raph estaba mirando nuevamente hacia la nada mientras acariciaba el cabello de Raider, sus pensamientos no eran una incógnita para nadie, todos sabían perfectamente que en sus recuerdos solo estaba Megan, no solo en los de él, en los de los demás también, solo que a ellos no les había afectado tanto, aunque a Splinter también le había afectado mucho, después de todo sus dos amadas hijas estaban del lado de Destructor, en cuanto a Mey, estaba muy decaída por la desaparición de su ama, todos los días iba al cuarto de la chica con la esperanza de verla recostada y lamerle la cara para despertada o solo para recostarse junto a ella. Raph no se había dado cuenta que desde hace 5 minutos Mikey lo había estado observando fijamente, no había apartado la mirada de su hermano, intentando deducir que es lo que estaba pensando con relación a la azabache, lo observo solo unos minutos más hasta que se dignó a hablar

.- No es tu culpa – Soltó el menor

.- ¿Qué? - Raph salió de sus pensamientos y observo a su hermano

.- Que no es tu culpa… A ella la golpearon, no recuerda nada, si lo hiciera estaría aquí… Con nosotros

.- Lo se… Es solo que… Ella es muy importante para mí, el que se haya ido es horrible, nunca le dije… Nunca… Nunca le dije cuanto la amaba

.- Raph – Mikey estaba sorprendido, su hermano nunca había sacado sus sentimientos, pero esa chica lo había cambiado, se le notaba demasiado – Ella era importante para todos, sé que tú y ella tenían algo especial, lamentablemente no nos recuerda… Pero sé que lo hará… Pronto lo hará – Sonrió

.- Lo sé - Raph sonrió, algo fingido pero a la vez con algo de sinceridad – Sé que pronto lo hará, ella es fuerte, se forzara a si misma a recordar… Solo hay que seguir insistiendo – Acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño hermano el cual conservaba su sonrisa – Gracias

.- No lo agradezcas…

.- Chicos, vámonos – Hablo Leo

.- ... Está bien – Raph se puso de pie y fue junto a Mikey

Por otro lado, Megan y Karai estaban en una azotea esperando ver a las tortugas junto a dos integrantes más del clan del pie, no las veían desde hace ya un buen tato, necesitaban darles un buen reencuentro. Estuvieron un buen rato en la azotea, hasta que las tortugas aparecieron. Ambas bajaron y sin decir nada comenzaron a pelear con los cuatro hermanos. En un momento Megan y Raph se alejaron de la pelea por pelear entre ambos, Raph se dio cuenta y aprovecho la situación

.- Espera… No sigamos así – Dijo él

.- ¿No me digas que te dio miedo? – Pregunto ella

.- No… No es eso… Es solo que… Nunca estuve preparado para que te fueras

.- ¿Otra vez con eso? Entiende que tú y yo nunca estuvimos en un mismo equipo… Y menos estuvimos enamorados

.- Que no lo recuerdes no significa que no lo hayamos estado

.- La gente inteligente simplemente no se enamora

.- Lo se… Pero es imposible ser inteligente toda la vida

.- ¿Quién sabe? Posiblemente yo si

.- No lo creo… Alguien que no sabe matemáticas no puede serlo – Sonrió divertido

.- Q… ¿Quién te dijo sobre mi odio hacia las matemáticas? – Se sonrojo un poco… Aceptaba que esa sonrisa del chico le encanto

.- Tú me lo dijiste – Comenzó a acercarse a la chica

.- Nunca lo hice – Se acercó al igual que él

.- Si lo hiciste

.- No lo hice

.- Que si

.- Que no

Ambos estaban muy pero muy cerca, sentían la respiración del otro

.- Y… Yo… - La chica no podía hablar, los ojos del chico la tenían hipnotizada

.- Shh – Solo eso dijo él – Si no recuerdas a este yo… Quizá si recuerdes a este – Tomo su collar entre sus manos y oprimió el botón y después de unos segundos estuvo en su forma humana – ¿Me recuerdas?

.- T… Tu… - A Megan se le vinieron mil y un recuerdos a la mente, aunque eran algo borrosos – Tu eres… - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos – No es posible… - Intento alejarse de Raph pero él la tomo del brazo

.- Si recuerdas esto… Quizá también esto – Y sin decir más… La beso

* * *

_**OMG! La beso, la beso! *-***_

_**¿Muy corto? Lo sé, pero quería subir el capítulo hoy u.u**_

_**En fin, espero que les guste**_

_**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

_**Sara Mury 11: Oh cielos, **"__Q__ue __Karai muera"** xD Jajajaja, bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, hasta pronto :3**_

_**Luisa Tatis: Gracias por tu review ;) Espero que este capitulo te guste :3 Cuídate!**_

_**Tory-H: Jajajaja **" ay Karai ojala te secuestre Juanito Arcoiris Xd que mala es :C "** xD Me sigue haciendo gracia eso de Juanito Arcoiris xD En fin, espero que este capitulo te guste al igual que los otros ;D**_

_**AliTMNT: "Opte por otro nombre, pero como soy menor que ella, deje que lo eligiera :(" xD Ay Ali x3 Espero que te guste el capitulo 10 ;)**_

_**Noah y Belen: Lamento no haberles contestado antes, pero sus reviews llegan muy atrasados u.u Pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 9 y espero que les guste el 10 ;)  
**_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	11. Chapter 11

Raph dejo de besar a la chica, fue un beso corto, solo para que ella recordara, la observo a los ojos y ella sonrió, el chico pensó por un momento que por fin ella había recuperado su memoria… Pero se equivoco

.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – La expresión de la chica cambio y le dio una fuerte bofetada al pelinegro

.- Pero… - Raph la observo atónito, mientras que con su mano tocaba su mejilla afectada

.- ¿Creíste que con un estúpido beso ibas a lograr que yo te recordara o que me enamorara de ti?

.- … - Él no dijo nada

.- Pues te equivocaste – Y sin decir más, la chica se fue, dejando a un Raph con el corazón aun mas roto

El chico, aun en su forma humana, llego con sus hermanos, ellos por más que le insistieron para que les dijera lo que sucedió, el pelinegro no respondió y fue en silencio todo el camino hacia su hogar, hasta que llego ahí y entro a su habitación y no salió de ahí por más que le insistieron sus hermanos y su sensei. Megan, por su parte, fue todo el camino pensando en una forma de vengarse del chico por aquel, según ella, asqueroso beso, lo pensó por mucho, hasta que una idea se apodero de su cabeza, esa misma idea la haría realidad en cuanto volviera a ver a las tortugas

El día siguiente llego rápido y con él, al anochecer, llego otra pelea de las tortugas, Karai y Megan, aunque esta vez, la chica de orbes marrones no traía su armadura, solo traía ropa casual, inicio una pelea con el líder de las tortugas, el chico no tubo problema y peleo con la pelinegra, aunque ella, a propósito, hizo lo mismo que le sucedió con Raph, esa pelea los llevo a alejarse del resto, él no se esperaba nada, así que siguió peleando con la chica, aunque en un momento ella se detuvo, el chico de bandana azul no entendió porque ella lo había hecho, así que también se detuvo

.- Leo – Ella hablo con una voz extremadamente sexy, la cual hizo estremecer al muchacho

.- Q… ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

.- Eres… Eres un chico muy guapo ¿Lo sabias? – Comenzó a acercarse

.- Y… Y… Yo… Eeh – Estaba nervioso

.- Eres demasiado guapo, diría yo – La chica llego hasta estar 3 centímetros de la cara del chico, tomo entre sus manos el collar de él y oprimió el botón, en unos segundos estuvo en su forma humana, ella sonrió maliciosamente, él trago saliva y después de unos segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada, ella lo beso

Fue un beso que partió siendo algo pequeño, pero luego Leo siguió la corriente, ya no le importaba que la chica fuera "propiedad" de su hermano, no, al chico en ese momento solo le importaban ella y él. El beso se fue intensificando, Leo tomo a la chica por la cintura, mientras ella abría su boca para dejar pasar a la aventurera lengua del chico, él sentía que eso era demasiado poco, quería más de ella, así que apego más sus cuerpos, no sabían en que momento, ella estaba con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de él, estaban en un momento muy apasionado, sus mentes en ese momento actuaban por instinto propio, pero lo que no sabían era que en ese mismo instante unos orbes verdes los observaban con furia, tanto a él como a ella, aunque más al chico, ya que estaban tocando su "propiedad", nadie tocaba lo que era suyo, y en ese momento se dijo a si mismo que su hermano se las pagaría

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, Leo aun no volvía, no era como si el resto de sus hermanos hubieran vuelto muy temprano a casa, es más, solo habían vuelto 30 minutos antes, pero para Raph eso era mucho. Por fin el chico apareció, en su forma humana y con algunas de sus ropas fuera de su lugar

.- ¿Te divertiste? – Raph estaba sentado en el sofá

.- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Leo

.- ¡No te hagas! ¡Se lo que hiciste con Megan!

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- ¡No me hagas golpearte, Leo! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste con ella!... Y quizá que fue lo que hicieron después de que me fui

.- Raph… No sucedió lo que tú crees

.- ¿Crees que voy a creer eso después de lo que vi?

.- No sé lo que viste, pero sea lo que sea no sucedió nada más allá de eso

.- Si claro, ahora piensas que soy tan idiota que me voy a tragar eso

.- Piensa lo que quieras – Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación

.- Ella no recuerda nada, no estamos juntos y tú te aprovechas de eso – Susurro Raph

.- Escucha – Dijo Leo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación – Ella fue la que me beso desde un principio, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad… Como sea, buenas noches

Raph no dijo nada... ¿Por qué no había golpeado a Leo? ¿Sera porque estaba con el corazón tan hecho mierda como para no tener fuerzas?, ¿O quizá se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no lo amaba?… Fuese lo que fuese, volvería a enamorar a Megan y haría que recuperara la memoria, estaba seguro que lo haría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera

Al día siguiente, Raph no había ido a desayunar, tampoco a comer, entrenar o a jugar videojuegos, simplemente no había salido de su habitación, es que el chico estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya eran las 10 de la noche, estaba con sus auriculares a todo volumen, en un momento comenzó a sonar una canción que él no conocía, era una canción que nunca borro, una vez Megan le pidió su T-Phone para descargar unas canciones y según ella las había borrado todas, pero al parecer falto una. No la tomo en cuenta y opto por solo escuchar, se sorprendió al ver lo que decía la dichosa canción

* * *

**_(Bruno Mars – Grenade)_**

_Fácil viene, fácil se va_

_Así es precisamente como vives, oh_

_Tomas, tomas, lo tomas todo_

_Pero nunca das nada_

_Debí haberlo sabido, que tú traerías problemas_

_Desde el primer beso_

_Tú tenías los ojos bien abiertos_

_¿Por qué estaban abiertos?_

* * *

Lo pensó y su respuesta fue no, en ese momento la chica no tenía sus ojos abiertos, al menos no se dio cuenta porque él si los tenía cerrados

* * *

_Te di todo lo que tenia_

_Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura_

_Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste_

_Que me dieras todo tu amor_

_Es todo lo que te pedí_

_Porque tú no entiendes, es que…_

_Atraparía una granada por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Saltaría frente a un tren por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Soportaría todo ese dolor_

_Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro_

_Si, moriría por ti, nena_

_Pero tú no harías lo mismo_

_No, no, no, no_

_Negro, negro, negro y azul_

_Golpéame hasta que ya no pueda sentir nada_

_Dile al diablo que digo "Hola" cuando regreses al lugar de donde viniste_

_Una mujer loca, una mujer malvada_

_Eso es precisamente lo que eres_

_Si, sonríes cuando estamos de frente y después le quitas los frenos a mi auto_

_Te di todo lo que tenia_

_Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura_

_Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste_

_Que me dieras todo tu amor_

_Es todo lo que te pedí_

_Porque lo que tú no entiendes, es que…_

_Atraparía una granada por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Saltaría frente a un tren por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Soportaría todo ese dolor_

_Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro_

_Si, moriría por ti, nena_

_Pero tú no harías lo mismo_

_Si mi cuerpo se estuviera quemando_

_Tú me verías arder completamente en las llamas_

_Dijiste que me amabas, eres una mentirosa_

_Porque nunca, nunca, nunca lo hiciste, nena…_

_Pero querida aun si atraparía una granada por ti_

_Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Saltaría frente a un tren por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Soportaría todo ese dolor_

_Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro_

_Si, moriría por ti, nena_

_Pero tú no harías lo mismo_

_No, tú no harías lo mismo_

_No, tú no harías lo mismo_

_Ooh, tú nunca harías lo mismo_

_Oh, no, no, no_

* * *

Exactamente así se sentía en ese momento, sentía que la chica a la que le había entregado su corazón no haría nada por él, solo había ocupado esa parte de él como un pisapapeles, no le había dado importancia alguna a algo tan preciado, y peor aún, le había importado tan poco como para besar a su hermano, al cual, no le creía en lo más mínimo que no había pasado nada con la chica además de ese beso tan apasionado, le tenía envidia a Leo en ese momento, envidiaba no poder ser él el que estuviera besando de esa manera a Megan, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, extrañaba todo de ella. Tenía a Raider y a Mey a cada lado de su cama, desde que la chica se fue, él se había encargado de cuidar a su amada mascota. Raph salió de su habitación, necesitaba entretenerse con algo, por alguna razón noto que Leo estaba más feliz que de costumbre, comprendió de inmediato porque era, tenía claro que era por aquel beso que compartió con "su" chica, "su Megan", si, porque a pesar de que la chica no recordara nada, seguía siendo propiedad de Raph. El ambiente se puso tenso a penas el chico de bandana roja entro a la cocina, todos lo observaron, Donnie y Mikey le sonrieron, mientras que Leo lo observo y luego miro hacia otro lado. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Donnie observo a Raph, tenía una mirada triste, nada típica de él, era una mirada más triste de lo normal, por un momento el listo de la familia sonrió algo triste, era como si pudiera sentir lo que su hermano sentía, lo observo unos momentos más y luego se puso de pie, camino hacia donde estaba sentado su hermano y le susurro

.- El dolor te puede hacer cambiar… Pero también te vuelve más fuerte… No dejes que el dolor te haga más débil, hermano

Raph lo observo para decir algo, pero Donnie ya le había dado la espalda para salir del lugar. Ahora era el momento en el que Raph nuevamente pensó las cosas, ¿Debía dejar a la chica o debía seguir luchando por ella?.

* * *

_**¿Qué escogerá Raph? :O**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora ;)**_

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

**Sara Mury 11:**_ "Poudastico" gran palabra, debería estar en el diccionario x3 En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Sara_

**Tory-H:** _Gracias por la información, de verdad ;D Espero que te guste este capitulo_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	12. Chapter 12

Era una noche oscura en las calles de New York, cuatro tortugas no habían salido de las alcantarillas desde hace dos semanas, solo y únicamente por la rivalidad incontrolable de Raph y Leo, habían intentado salir en algunas ocasiones, pero todo se había salido de control y tuvieron que volver a su hogar. Por otro lado, estaba Leo, el cual se sentía extremadamente mal por "arrebatarle" la chica a su hermano, pero eso a él cuando estaba con ella, no le importaba mucho, él decía que cuando los labios de la chica tocaban los suyos, era algo mágico, podía sentir algo dentro de él, algo que nunca había sentido.

Habían decidido salir, con la condición de que Leo y Raph se comportaran, ellos accedieron y salieron por fin de su hogar, patrullaron un largo rato sin encontrar nada, hasta que en una azotea se encontraron con las dos chicas que no querían ver en ese momento, Raph fue directamente a atacar a la chica que lo había hecho sufrir tanto, Megan

.- Wow… Ya no eres tan lento, Raphie – Le dijo la chica, mientras esquivaba el golpe

.- ¡No me llames así! – Le grito él mientras la volvía a atacar, ataco unas veces más, hasta que se alejaron del resto (Esto se volvió costumbre xD)

.- Esta bien, cálmate… Creí que te gustaba que te dijera así – Paro por un momento y sonrió

.- ¿Cómo me va a…? – Se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo recuerdas eso?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Ya sabes… Eso de "Raphie"

.- Es que yo… Am… Yo… Tu

.- ¿Recuerdas todo, verdad?

.- ¡Claro que no!

.- ¿Desde cuándo lo recuerdas? – Evadió la respuesta de la chica

.- Yo… Am… Ash – Se dio cuenta que no podía seguir mintiendo – Desde hoy en la mañana

.- ¿Por qué no volviste?

.- ¿Crees que es fácil? Todo el Clan del pie sabe que si yo recupero la memoria sería algo malo para ellos, me tienen prácticamente con mil y un "guarda espaldas"

.- ¿En dónde están?

.- Peleando con el resto de los chicos

.- Entonces… ¿Cuándo volverás?

.- No lo sé – Dijo en un suspiro – En ese lugar me asesinarían si escapo

.- Yo no lo permitiría, lo sabes

.- Eso si lo se… Pero aun así no puedo

.- No seas tonta - Se acercó a ella – Saldremos de esto juntos… Lo prometo – La abrazo

.- Gracias – Megan sonrió mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

.- No llores, no me gusta verte así – Le seco las lágrimas – Ahora… - Tomo el collar de la chica y oprimió el botón, en unos segundos ella estaba en su forma mutante

.- Extrañaba verte así

.- Jejeje, lo se… Eres un idiota

.- Yo…

.- Pero aun así te amo – Lo besó

.- Yo también te amo

.- Lo se… Recuerda que me lo dijiste en una ocasión

.- Ah sí… Bueno, nadie me impide repetirlo

.- Cállate – Lo volvió a besar

Después de besarse por unos momentos, era hora de volver, ambos volvieron a sus respectivos lados. Las féminas se fueron rápidamente, al igual que ellos. Al llegar a las alcantarillas, uno de los hermanos estaba más feliz que de costumbre, nadie sabía por qué, pero Mikey decidió preguntar

.- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Raph? – Pregunto curioso el menor

.- Megan recupero la memoria – El chico de bandana roja no tenía razones para ocultarlo

.- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! – Mikey dio un grito de felicidad – Pero… ¿En dónde está?

.- Aun con el Clan del Pie… Pero no te preocupes, pronto volverá

.- ¿Lo prometes?

.- Claro – Acaricio la cabeza de su hermano y entro a su habitación

.- Le contare esto a todos – Y sin más, Mikey fue en busca de sus otros hermanos y su padre para contarles las buenas noticias

Eran las 3:30 AM, Raph había despertado, algo no estaba bien, él lo intuía, se puso de pie y fue en busca de sus hermanos, los despertó diciéndoles que algo malo había pasado, no dio más detalles y todos fueron en busca de lo que sea que estuviera mal. Se separaron al llegar a una de las azoteas, Raph busco por media ciudad lo que sucedía, pero extrañamente no había nada, cuando pensó que sus intuiciones eran una verdadera mierda, alguien grito, un grito muy conocido para él

.- Megan – Susurro, luego corrió hacia el lugar del que provenía ese grito

Al llegar, se encontró con muchos del Clan del Pie en contra de la chica, Raph dio un gran grito diciendo "¡Megan!" el cual alerto a sus hermanos, todos llegaron y vieron lo que el chico vio, la escena no les había gustado en lo más mínimo, así que fueron rápidamente a ayudar a la chica, todos peleaban con muchos del Clan del Pie, pero Raph era el que había ido a socorrer a Megan, la tomo entre sus brazos, la chica estaba inconsciente, y en su forma mutante, estaba un poco lastimada, pero nada grave, el chico observo a la causante de hacerle eso a su chica, Karai, la nombrada sonrió con algo de maldad, Raph dejo cuidadosamente a Megan en el suelo y se acercó a la malvada chica

.- Espero que ella no esté bien – Dijo Karai

.- ¿Qué mierda le hiciste? – Raph no ocultaba su furia

.- Tenía que hacerlo, recupero su memoria ¿No? Si eso pasaba tenía que eliminarla

.- Te equivocaste de chica

.- Mmm… No, yo creo que no

.- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! – Raph la ataco

Ambos estuvieron peleando por un largo rato, en ese tiempo, la chica que estaba inconsciente despertó y vio lo que estaba pasando, se puso de pie como pudo e intento caminar hasta donde estaban la chica y el chico, aunque no tuvo éxito ya que lamentablemente, estaba muy mareada, pero aun así se dio ánimos a sí misma y camino lentamente hacia la pelea, al llegar, se acercó más de lo debido y un golpe por parte de Raph roso su rostro, él se dio cuenta y la observo preocupado, a lo que Karai aprovecho ese momento y de un momento a otro Raph cayó al suelo, Megan lo observo y luego observo a Karai, esta había atravesado su katana en el pecho de Raph

.- Eres una… – Megan reacciono de inmediato y ataco a Karai, está sorprendida, no reacciono a tiempo, y Megan la golpeaba sin piedad, hasta que la chica cayó al suelo, la azabache creía que estaba inconsciente y no algo peor, así que la dejo ahí y se acercó a Raph, para luego ponerse de rodillas y tomarlo entre sus brazos

.- Meg… - El chico estaba muy débil

.- No me hagas esto, tú estarás bien

.- Sabes que eso no es cierto… Pero ahora no importa… Tú tienes que volver

.- Eso hare, no te preocupes – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica

.- No llores… No quiero que lo último que recuerde de ti sea verte triste

.- .- ¿Lo último?

.- Sabes que no viviré… Pero no importa

.- ¡Claro que importa! Tu estarás bien – Megan sonrió tristemente

.- Eso es… Solo sonríe…

.- Pero…

.- Shhh… Lo que importa ahora es que te estoy observando, y estoy entre tus brazos… ¿Qué mejor forma de morir?

.- No me digas eso

.- … Te amo, Meg

.- Yo también te amo, Raph

El chico le sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos para siempre

.- ¿Raph? – Musito ella – Raph… ¡No me hagas esto por favor, no me dejes sola!... Raph – Abrazo el cuerpo sin vida del chico

La chica no dejaba de llorar, el chico al que tanto amaba se había ido para nunca más volver, cuando la chica abrió la boca para decir algo, la interrumpieron, un molesto ruido, el cual, hizo que Raph despertara de su sueño

.- ¡Aaaah! – El chico estaba con la respiración agitada - ¿Que me paso?... Fue un sueño… Solo fue un sueño – Observo a su lado y vio que estaba vacío – Ojala todo fuera un sueño, y no solo eso, ojala Megan si estuviera aquí – Y sin decir más, se puso de pie para ir por un vaso con agua y luego volver a dormir.

* * *

**_Solo un sueño :3_**

**_Mañana el próximo capitulo ;D_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**_Sus reviews :3_**

**_Luisa Tatis: _**_Si, espero que Leo haga eso x3 Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, besos y un abrazo para ti también! :D_

**_Sara Mury 11: _**_Me alegra que te haya __ENCANTADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO x3 y "Pitufastico" los Pitufos que beio *-* En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya encantado tanto como el otro ;)_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado 6 meses, en ese tiempo, Megan y Leo tenían más encuentros, ella se volvía mucho más malvada y Raph estaba mucho más dolido. Las cosas no iban para nada bien, pero pronto cambiarían, muy pronto

Los chicos estaban en una azotea, el ambiente era muy tenso para todos, nadie decía nada, todos solo se preocupaban de hacer cualquier cosa, menos entablar una conversación, es que ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando dos de tus hermanos no se hablan ni si quiera para cosas importantes? Mikey y Donnie eran los más afectados ya que ellos en los entrenamientos tenían que luchar en contra de Raph y de Leo, los cuales, se desquitaban con ellos por los actos del otro. En un momento todos escucharon un grito el cual conocían muy bien, todos corrieron hacia la azotea en donde se había escuchado el grito y al llegar, no les gusto para nada lo que vieron, la azabache tenía su brazo derecho sangrando sin parar, tenía golpes en toda su cara y cuerpo, sin mencionar que estaba a punto de caer de la azotea en donde estaban. Resulto ser que Karai había llevado a muchos soldados del Clan del pie con ella, cosa que Megan no sabía, y eso era una ventaja para Karai ya que todos atacaron a la azabache, la cual estaba, en esos momentos, muy débil para atacar.

.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Escucharon decir a Megan

.- Fácil… Te estabas volviendo muy fuerte y eso no lo podía aceptar, me iba a perjudicar a mí – Respondió Karai con una sínica sonrisa – Además… Ayer recuperaste la memoria ¿O no?

.- Fuiste tan cobarde de pelear con los soldados y no tu sola – Decía la azabache con dificultad

.- Digamos que solo fue… Una ayuda

.- Me sorprende de ti, karai

.- Si, que pena, no me importa… Ya que ahora, morirás y no hay nada que hacer

.- Tienes razón… Ahora, solo dame una patada y caeré, dile a Destructor que en una pelea con las tortugas fui una imbécil y caí sola – Sonrió

.- O… Para que este enfadado contigo, le diré que una de las tortugas te asesino y luego lanzo tu cadáver desde la azotea

.- … Haz lo que quieras…

.- Eso haré – Karai comenzó a correr hacia Megan y le dio una patada, a lo que la otra chica cayo desde la azotea, pero Karai no sintió el impacto de su cuerpo caer contra el suelo y se acercó para asegurarse – ¿Pero qué…? – Vio a Mikey con la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos

.- Lastimaste a Megan – Mikey subió y dejo a la chica delicadamente en el suelo

.- Eso es como si nos hubieras lastimado a nosotros – Escucho la voz de Donnie y como luego muchos soldados del Pie caían detrás de ella

.- Eso no está bien, Karai – Escucho la voz de Leo y como más soldados caían

.- Ahora tendrás que pagarlo – La voz de Raph se hizo presente en frente de ella, el chico tomo a la azabache entre sus brazos, le acaricio el rostro y luego observo con odio a Karai – No permito que nadie le haga daño a algo tan preciado para mi

La chica retrocedió, los cuatro hermanos se hicieron presentes en frente de ella, los cuatro con odio en su mirada, estaba claro que la chica era importante para ellos

.- Ella es solo una simple chica, ¿Por qué la quieren tanto? – Karai estaba a punto de caer de la azotea, pensó que era el karma, después de todo ella había tenido en la misma situación a Megan hace unos minutos

.- Porque ella es como mi hermana mayor, juega conmigo, y hasta hace el ridículo conmigo – Dijo Mikey

.- Porque ella es la única que es capaz de ayudarme en mis experimentos – Agrego Donnie

.- Porque ella es la que tiene la paciencia para meditar el tiempo que yo lo hago y la que me ayuda a entrenar cuando nadie más lo hace – Dijo Leo

.- Porque ella es la única chica que me ha hecho decir lo que siento, me ayudo a ser mejor… Ella me enseño a amar – Raph sonrió ante sus palabras – Ella nos enseñó a ver la vida de otra forma… De una mejor forma… Ella fue _la chica que cambio nuestras vidas_

.- Pues… Ella… - Karai no tenía salida, ella no estaba débil como para no caer de pie si se lanzaba, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, se lanzó desde esa azotea

.- ¿Creen que este viva? – Pregunto Raph con despreocupación

.- Claro, ella estaba bien como para llegar a salvo abajo – Agrego Leo

.- Hmm… - Se quejó la azabache

.- ¡Megan! – Gritaron alegres los chicos mientras corrían hacia ella

.- Gra… Gracias… A todos – La chica sonrió y luego se desmayó nuevamente

Megan despertó en su habitación de la alcantarilla, estaba feliz de estar de vuelta, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza no la dejaba moverse, se levantó como pudo y camino hasta la puerta, salió y no había nadie, aunque las voces de la cocina los delataban, fue lentamente hacia allá y al entrar todos la observaron y después de unos segundos corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla, la chica sonrió ampliamente, extrañaba sentirse así, al soltarla ella noto algo, faltaba uno

.- Chicos… ¿En dónde está…? - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar

.- ¡Chicos, Megan no está en su cama! ¡Fui al baño y cuando volví ya no estaba! ¡Ella no…! – Raph se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en frente de él - ¡Megan! – La abrazo

.- Awww – Mikey los observo con ternura

.- Hola, Raph – Megan le sonrió

.- Hola, Meg – Raph la soltó y la observo a los ojos

.- Fue mucho tiempo ¿No?

.- Demasiado

Ambos se sonrieron y luego se besaron, fue un beso tan tranquilo, tan perfecto para ambos

.- Extrañaba esto – Dijo ella

.- Yo también – Respondió él

.- Oigan tortolos, ¿Qué dicen si celebramos el que Megan haya vuelto? – Donnie les sonrió, a lo que ellos asintieron

En ese día la chica se enteró de muchas cosas, por ejemplo de que Mikey y Jess estaban juntos desde hace un par de meses, que Raph y Leo habían solucionado sus diferencias, al parecer Leo le había dicho a Raph que la chica era suya, que ambos se amaban y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, también se había enterado que ella había estado inconsciente por tres días y en esos días Raph solo se separaba de ella para ir al baño, y que Donnie y April estaban saliendo desde hace dos días y Casey había salido de la vida de la pelirroja para siempre. Todos estaban felices, sabían que tendrían que seguir lidiando con Destructor, el Kraang, y muchos enemigos, pero eso ya no era problema, ahora estaban juntos y nadie los podría separar otra vez, ya que ellos no se separarían por nada del mundo.

.- ¿Y? – Dijo la azabache entrando a su habitación seguida por Raph

.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto él curioso

.- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

.- Creo que si – El chico cerró la puerta

.- Entonces… Dilo

.- Bien pues… Eres… Yo te… ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacer esto?

.- Jejeje… Yo mejor lo hago… - Se acercó a él y tomo sus manos – Raph… Te amo

.- Es más fácil cuando tú lo haces primero… Yo también te amo, Megan – El chico se acercó más a ella y la beso

Ahora ambos se habían dicho esas dos palabras que tanto ansiaban escuchar, esas palabras que les decía que nunca más dejarían solo al otro, con eso ellos podían ser felices. Tendrían que pasar por muchos obstáculos del destino pero ¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil?

* * *

_**Y eso fue todo, lamento si fue corto el capitulo final u.u**_

_**En fin, mi nuevo fic lo subiré… Creo que el próximo sábado, aun no lo sé, la cosa es que ya tengo lista una nueva historia**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

**_Sus reviews :3_**

**_Sara Mury 11: _**_Tu y tus palabras xD En fin, espero que mi próximo fic lo puedas leer, me sentiría muy feliz si lo hicieras :3 ¡Besos y hasta el próximo fic!_

**_Tory-H:_ **_Me senti rara al no ver ningun review tuyo en el capitulo anterior :C Y ya no es necesario que vayas por Meg, Tory x3 Bueno, te digo lo mismo que a Sara, espero que puedas leer mi próximo fic, me sentiría muy feliz si lo hicieras :3 ¡Hasta el próximo fic!_

_**Luisa Tatis:** Al final si la recupero :3 Ahora a ti te digo lo mismo que a Tory y a Sara, espero que mi próximo fic lo puedas leer, me sentiría muy feliz si lo hicieras :D ¡Cuídate y hasta el próximo fic!_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


End file.
